


Fanfic

by TeamGallifreeWill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roadtrip, Romance, Sam loves his big brother but has to give him shit, Surprises, a lot of stuff, basically., haha - Freeform, its cute, or rather idjits in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: In honor of 10 years I found the first fic I wrote (so be nice) and it just happens to be about the boys celebrating today so I though I'd post. Some chapters are really short while others are a bit longer.Enjoy!P.S. there's a prequel if you guys like this one. haha





	1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch! Sammy, where're my keys?" He yells through the bunker as he continues to frantically look for the keys to Baby.

"I don't know Dean. Have you looked in your hand?"

Dean stops and looks at his hand. There they are. With his wallet and phone. Right.

Why am he so nervous? It's just dinner with Cas. His best friend. He's known him for years. But damn those years... they've been a lifetime. Well several actually. They've literally been through heaven, hell, and in between. And they finally stopped dancing around their feelings and admitted it. No more guessing. It felt good. Cas was his angel, wings or not.

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks down at his mom, that's a whole other life-changing event in itself.

"You look great sweetheart. Have a nice time. You boys deserve it."

"Thanks Mom. I should go. I gotta be there in," he looks down at his watch, "Shit. Like 10 minutes. Bye guys!" He calls to his mom and brother and races to the garage.

The restaurant is 20 min away and, never being one to follow a speed limit, he can totally make it in time. Not having seen Cas in a few days isn't making his foot any lighter on the gas pedal, either.

~~~~~~~~~~

While on the tail end of one case they got wind of another. It was supposed to have been an easy salt 'n' burn in a town about an hour or so drive away, so he and Sam went to take care of it while Mary and Cas wrapped up the one here in Topeka. The plan being that each party head back to the bunker after they were done.

However Winchester luck held out and the simple salt ‘n’ burn turned into 3 days in a crappy no star motel. Sure Cas had offered to drive out and help, but the quicker they wrapped this up the sooner they'd be home. Somehow he seemed to miss Cas more now that they were a them, and by the 2nd night he was getting edgy. It was also during that night of no sleep he realized in a couple days it would be 10 years since Cas had made his grand entrance into Dean's life in an old abandoned barn. 10 years. That was huge. He had to do something special. Cas deserved it all.

 

Even though there was always something, they were never an actual couple until a few months ago. Ever since the night he asked Cas if they were ‘doing this’ and seen his responding gummy smile, they were instantly serious. It was the single most terrifying and completely logical thing to happen in his life. After spending hours talking, and then possibly the best kiss he’d ever had, although the one after it was up there too, and ok just about every kiss was the best ever, (god he was turning into a teenage girl), Cas told him he needed sleep. So what if he hadn’t slept in the past 48, he didn’t want this to end, but he listened and went to bed. And laid there. Thinking. With a dorky smile on his face he ran his hand over his eyes, okay, maybe he was tired, and felt the cold metal of his ring on his cheek. Slowly he took it off and spun it around his finger before, and he’ll refuse it was anything besides exhaustion fueled curiosity, slid it on his left hand. (Yep. He was definitely turning into a girl.) Next thing he knew he was waking up the next morning, ring still on his left hand, and no intention of changing that. It just felt right.

 

Apparently he was a hopeless romantic that actually really liked the chick flick moments. Sue him. He made a plan to go all out; nice restaurant (as long as their burgers were good, it was one of Cas' favorites), candlelight, getting lost in those ancient eyes (although Sam calls it creepy when they stare), the stolen touches that are now allowed, and even welcomed, now. All of it. As soon as morning came he'd made the reservations.

Finally they wrapped up the case. It was a cursed object from some indie horror movie that had shot locally, and were heading home to Lebanon. Because it took so long, he'd have just enough time to get to the bunker, change, and leave for their dinner. And then they hit traffic. Really? In the middle of nowhere Kansas there's a traffic jam. What in the actual...

"Calm down Dude, you got a hot date or something?" Sam said teasingly.

"What?!," Dean snapped with wide eyes.

“Oh god! You do have a date don’t you?! Is that why you were on the phone the other day? You and Cas making some romantic plans,” he gently laughs.

“It's just dinner,” Dean replied shortly, even though Sam was supportive, and even seemed personally relieved when they told him, (what the hell?), he still couldn’t get completely used to having a ‘normal’ relationship.

“Still man, chill,” Sam said reassuringly.

“Cool as a cucumber Sammy.”

Sam sighed, "Dude, you're gripping the wheel with white knuckles, your leg's about to twitch a hole in the floorboard, and you keep playing with your ring. (Ever since they got together, Dean had switched his ring to his left hand. He knew Cas had noticed instantly too, but it was never mentioned. Was he not supposed to?) Relax. It’s just a meal. You and Cas can go eat whenever we get home, I doubt the traffic will last much longer. Besides, even if you're actually 'destiel' or whatever Those damn kids. And why hadn't Sam forgotten that stupid name? now, you're still the same guys you've always been."

"I know," Dean says, but it's not just dinner. It's a huge freaking deal. 10 years. 10 years since Dean came back from Hell. Thanks to Cas. 10 years since he got back to Sam. Did he really forget all that? I guess it's reasonable for Sam not to have the date seared in his brain like it is in Dean's, but still... he looks at his watch again. Suddenly this few hour drive is feeling way too long. They're still about an hour or so out.

"Switch with me," Dean says suddenly.

"What?"

"I said switch with me. I'm gonna call and try moving the reservation back."

"Reservation? You made an actual reser... wow..." then with a smug smirk "you've got it bad Dean. Not sure what we're gonna do with you now."

"Shut up bitch," Dean says with an exaggerated sigh and eye roll. The moose was right though. He wants this and so he’s putting in an effort. "Just get behind the wheel and keep quiet."

Sam barely contains his smile to form a halfhearted "whatever jerk," as he gets in the driver's seat. Dean's already got his phone to his ear calling the restaurant. He's never seen Dean so happy and it makes him happy too. Cas has been considered a brother for years now, so when Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen arms wrapped around each other, with dopey grins on their faces, Sam got one of his own. His brothers finally stopped getting in their own way and figured out what everyone else had known for the past 10 years for themselves.

While finally passing the road block 20 min later (A car hit a tractor. Really? You can't make that shit up.) Dean feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Cas: are you alright, Dean?

Damn angel mojo. Although sometimes Dean thinks it's just Cas.

Dean: Yeah I'm fine Cas. Just anxious to get home and see you.

Smooth Winchester he thinks with a smirk.

"God you two are ridiculous. No need for sexting when you're an hour from seeing each other. Also, ew."

"I'm. We. We're not!" Dean scrambles, but Sam doesn't look convinced.

Cas: I look forward to seeing you as well Dean, but we should be leaving now. Are you at least close?

Dean: no. We're still an hour out.  
Dean: I called and got our reservation moved back, but they'd only push it back 30 minutes.

Cas: Oh. Should we just cancel?

Dean: No! You'll just have to go to the restaurant first and I'll meet you there... sorry man.

Cas: That's fine Dean.

 

The next hour passed by incredibly slowly for Dean. It didn't help that he kept looking at his phone every few seconds. Why does this always happen?

"Relax Dean," Sam tries to calm his brother again, but it's no use.

As they're pulling up to the bunker Dean's already gathering his things from Baby. This took too damn long and now he's got to get to his boyfriend who's waiting for him at the restaurant. Just then his phone vibrates with a text.

Cas: is everything alright Dean? I'm at the table and they've already asked several times if you're on your way.

Dean: Cas I'll be there man. Just gotta get back to Baby then I'll be there in 10 tops. Promise. And tell them to leave you alone.

Cas: it's quite alright Dean, a couple of these employees are quite amusing. They're telling me I should 'dump your ass' for making me wait. ;)

Dean: Dammit Cas, I'm sorry. I'm almost ready. Just hang on.  
Dean: And tell them you've done some stupid shit in this relationship too. We're even.

Cas: Very true Dean, but I do believe this would put you ahead. Or would it be behind?

Dean stared at his phone. Did he really just flirt with him? Damn Cas' snarky sarcasm had reached an all time high recently. And truth be told it was kinda hot. Nothing showed him that everything was ok more than being comfortable enough for their bickering. It made him feel safe. And damn these chick flick moments. They just kept coming. Had to be the date.

He seemed ready. He'd changed, gotten his stuff. All he needed were his keys. About that...

“Son of a bitch! Sammy where’re my keys?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keys in the ignition, Baby roars to life and is ready to go. He looks at his phone. Cas has been waiting an entire hour now and he feels like shit for that. Maybe he could stop for something to make it up to him, but what was he gonna do, be even later to pick up flowers Cas wouldn't know what to do with? That wouldn't be awkward at all. There had to be something. They can figure that out later.

Finally he parks and scrambles out of the car. He races in and is met with two looks of disapproval. Did he not dress fancy enough for this place? Whatever. He's not there to impress them.

"Hi, my name's Dean Winchester. I'm meeting my...' 

He's suddenly cut off when one of the disapproving looks starts talking. "How dare you keep that sweetheart waiting. You better have a damn good excuse. And not even a present? Isn't this your anniversary?" Geez Cas, did you tell them our entire life story?!

"Well," he starts but is cut off by the other one.

"I wish all men were as sweet as him. He's a saint for waiting! I know I wouldn’t have waited as long as he has. No matter how hot you are. He’s like an angel or something."

Dean stared dumbfounded. Really?! He doesn't have time for this. He starts looking around for, there he is. Man he looks good. His frustration with the hostess twins immediately leaves. Maybe we can make it a quick dinner and get out of here to celebrate somewhere else. Instead all he manages to say is "you have no idea." and starts walking towards his date. His really really hot date.

He has a mission: calm however mad Cas is, and make it right. He gets halfway and Cas sees him. He wasn't expecting this. When the angel spots him, his blue eyes shine and gives Dean a big toothy smile. He's not mad. At all. Will that change if I suggests tossing away all the hassle tonight has been and leave without eating? Cause man, all I wanna do is get out of this place and make out like a couple of horny teenagers.

“Hiya Cas,” he says with a shy smile.

“Hello Dean.”

“I’m sorry I’m late Cas. I tried,” as his head started to slump to his chest, but Cas interrupted.

“Dean,” he said with such a patient voice it caused Dean to look up at him. Cas tilted his head to meet his date halfway. Once their gazes met Cas’s lip quirked up in a small smile causing Dean to return it. Dean knew Cas wasn’t mad, but he felt bad and wanted to make it up to him. This wasn’t how the date was supposed to go.

“Dean, I know you’re upset about being late and ruining my night, but I can assure you that isn’t even close to what’s happening. I’m not mad, or even the slightest bit upset, and the fact that such a minor hiccup in our evening is causing you such distress just makes you even more adorable in my eyes.”

Dean reddened at the remark and ran his hand along the back of his neck. Of course this was when the waitress came over and ask if they had decided yet. Cas thankfully saved him by politely saying they still needed a few minutes, and she walked off.

He was about to regain his composure when Cas turned that gravelly voice on him.

“Now Dean, the way I see it we have a few options to discuss. One, we could restart this evening, share a fine meal with pleasant conversation, and then return to the bunker and perhaps continue with a movie in bed. Two, we could continue this conversation about how you’re sorry and thereby ruin our night by focusing on that instead of enjoying ourselves. Or three, which I must say is my favorite option,” Dean realizes that at some point their hands had found each other and Cas was now running his thumb up and down the back of his hand as he spoke. “we walk out that door and we go on with the plans I made for this evening,” he said with a sly smile.

Dean’s throat suddenly felt very dry, two can play this game, “you, uh, you made plans for tonight? What are they? Send me to bed without dinner while you have your way with me?”

“Something along those lines love.” Oh shit. “However that doesn’t resolve our decision.”

Dean swallowed loudly. “I um,” he could feel his face heating up again, as well as his jeans get a little tighter, “I vote for that last one.”

Cas smiled, “I had a feeling you would see things my way. After all, you do owe me for making me wait.” He then motioned to their waitress, who started walking over. When she was within earshot he turned to her and in full charm said, “we’ll just have our to-go order if you please.”

She nodded and with a soft smile, hurried away.

“Cas?” Dean asked curiously.

The angel smiled and then locked eyes with Dean. “Well, while waiting for you I had a chance to look at the menu. It seems this place is not only known for their burgers, but also their pies. So I placed an order and asked them to have it ready when you got here. Oh and it’s already paid for.” He seemed pretty damn proud of himself.

Dean huffed out a laugh and tried to sound annoyed, “Your plans were to undermine my plans? Babe, I’m not sure you know how this relationship thing works.” He had failed if the little crinkles around those blue eyes were anything to go on.

Cas just smiled. “On the contrary Dear, I know your plan became to make me happy after you were late, therefore my plan became your plan as well. If you remember Dean, I’m very old, and know you very well.”

Dean couldn’t deny it. “Alright, what’s the rest of my plan for tonight then?”

The waitress returned with a large brown paper bag. Dean’s eyes widened and the waitress offered them up a “have a good night” in parting.

“Man that’s more than a pie in there,” Dean said as he reached for the bag, but was deterred when Cas grabbed the bag first.

“Yes it is. Now let’s not keep Baby waiting.” 

Dean watched as Cas started to the door, he was equally curious, as was he positive he didn’t give a damn about what was in store. He’d go along with anything that was on the agenda tonight as long as it ended with those perfectly fitting clothes hitting the bedroom floor. Well, whatever is left of them by the time we make it to the bedroom.

He quickly catches up to his boyfriend in a few strides and throws his arm around his shoulders, which rewards him with another wide smile. When they walk around to Baby’s passenger side, he acts like he was going to open the door but instead pins Cas against it. Moving his left hand to rest on the impala’s hood, Dean edges ever closer into Cas’s personal space, placing his right over the now rapidly beating heart. Slowly he leans in until his lips are just above Cas’s pulse point. He can feel Cas’s free hand wrap around his lower back and his breath on his neck. Finally he lowers the rest of the way, ghosting a soft kiss to the spot, while seductively whispering “You look, and smell so good, I can’t wait to taste you.” His right hand moves even more slowly up the broad chest and inviting neck, to rest on the stubbled jawline, while his left makes its way down the length of Cas’s toned arm so sue me for enjoying this as well until his hand clasps around the handles of the food bag, and he instantly jumps back from his now breathless boyfriend.

The glare he gets is close to Cas’s smiting face, I’ll pay for that later. And he couldn’t wait. He quickly makes his way around the car and as he slides in behind the wheel, throws a “where to” but before he can finish the thought Cas’s lips are on his in a passionate kiss. An all too brief passionate kiss. As soon as Dean’s brain catches up to what was happening Cas was retreating and Dean’s lips try to follow.

“I’ll give you directions as we go,” Cas says all too calmly. Smug bastard. I’m still trying to remember how to breathe over here. Payback really is a cruel bitch.

After a moment of collecting himself, (he would not jump his boyfriend in a parking lot, Dean Winchester was classier than that thank you very much, he was a grown ass man with self control), a throat clearing beside him stirred him from his thoughts.

“Would you like me to drive Dean?” Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile of those perfect lips and have him moan, nope, can NOT go there. He has self control. But it’s fading.

Clearing his throat, he manages to get out “nope. Just waiting on you to tell me where to go.”

“Oh. Uh, just head east,” Cas says as he gently pulls on his tie. 

Dean starts up Baby and makes the right out of the parking lot. After a minute he can see Cas shedding his coat out of the corner of his eye. The tie must have been pulled completely loose because it no longer forms a knot at his neck.

“Uhh, Buddy? What’re you doing?” Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. Its suddenly a bit warm in the car. Maybe that’s why Cas is slowly undressing. Undressing? Calm down Winchester. It’s just his coat. And jacket. And tie that that is now clearly sliding out from the underside of the collar of the pale blue shirt. Just like when he pulls his belt from the belt loops. Suddenly he realizes he’s staring.

Cas’s hand moves up to the collar of his shirt. He starts to unbutton the top button, “nothing Dean. Eyes on the road. Don’t want anything to happen to Baby now, would we?” By the end he’s got the next two buttons undone as well. Where the hell did he learn that any, oh, right. I taught him that. All in all that night turned out pretty well, he thinks with a smirk. Dean’s eyes focus back on the road. This place better not be far.

After a few minutes Cas untangles their fingers when did that happen? and turns on the radio. Okay… sure, music.. Good distraction. With exits and mile markers flying by Dean begins to wonder where they’re actually going. “Hey, man, is the exit coming up or…?”, he lets the question hang.

“Oh, there is no exit Dean. THIS is my plan. You, me, Baby, and nowhere to be for a week.”

Dean’s mouth is NOT hanging open at that. He turns off the radio. “What?” he immediately starts to head for the shoulder.

Cas chuckles, “I believe humans call them ‘vacations’” damn air quotes. I know you haven’t really been on one, but you must be familiar with the concept,” he says with a smirk.

“Yes, smartass, I’m, ‘familiar with the concept’ he can do air quotes too. Why? Where? How?” he still can’t really grasp that they’re taking a break. “We can’t, I mean, we have nothing packed or,” he’s cut off from his rambling when Cas places his hand on his knee.

“Your first question, why, because you deserve it, we’ve never had one, and this is what you love: driving and freedom. And you. Second, where, well, that’s up to you. I would like to remind you that we have pie and other food in the backseat, though. But we can stop when you get hungry, or tired. Lastly, we do have things packed. When you got home, while you were getting ready, I had Sam move our bags from one of the other cars into Baby’s trunk. There’s also a restocked cooler back there. I figured we could grab any foods you would like when we stop to fill up the tank.”

Dean’s just staring. Seriously?! No one’s ever cared enough to make an effort like this. He can’t think of anything else as he surges over to press his lips to Cas’s. When he pulls back they share matching dorky smiles. 

“Dude,” is all he manages to get out.

“So, you find my plan agreeable?”

“Dude. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” He watches as Cas ducks his head and he can just imagine the Angel turning red at the compliment. Suddenly he knows exactly where he wants to go. Tonight at least. “So anywhere I want to go, right?”

“Of course Dean, this is your present.”

“Awesome,” is all he says as he starts and pulls Baby back out onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

At the next exit he pulls into a motel’s parking lot and turns off the car.

“Dean? Are you tired? I’m sorry, I should have figured you would be after the hunt and it is getting late…” Now it’s Dean’s turn to stop his rambling with a small squeeze of his hand. 

Cas meets Dean’s gaze and Dean starts to explain. “Cas, I’m not, ok yes, I am beat, but that’s not why I stopped. I was thinking about getting a room, eating our dinner, then getting some sleep before we do this right, and head out in the morning. What’dya say?”

Cas smiles up at him with a soft “I’d like that”.

“Ok then it’s settled. Hang tight and I’ll get us a room.”

“No Dean. This is part of your gift so I’ll get the room, and you can hang tight,” with that he’s gone and making his way to the front desk.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters to himself with a fond smile.

Suddenly Cas’s words catch up to him. ‘I had Sam move the bags’. Sam was in on this! He takes out his phone and brings up his conversation with him.

Dean: Thanks Bitch.

Sam: You’re Welcome, Jerk. Now stop texting me and enjoy your vacation.

Just then Cas comes back and they drive to their room. Dean feels his phone vibrate but it can wait. He and Cas gather their stuff and head inside. He stops when he sees the one bed. Oh yeah. Sam isn’t here. Just me and Cas. NOT on a case, but an actual romantic? vacation. Shit, don’t let me mess this up somehow.

Cas stops setting up their food on the small table when he notices Dean’s hesitation. “Is everything alright Dean?” 

He turns, seeing the concern on Cas’s face, dammit. He smiles, “Yeah. Sorry, guess I’m just more tired than I thought. Also, I gotta admit that this is kinda weird. I mean, I’ve never had this; just me and someone with time to do what we want. I mean Sammy and I would get a day or so break here and there, but that was a VERY different game plan than this,” he chuckles.

Cas nods to the food that’s now set out and they both sit. “Yes, I should hope that what you wanted to do with me was different than with your brother, even though you did call me that for several years,” Cas says with a hint of mischief. 

Dean instantly forgets how to eat and chokes on his food. “Yeah… about that…” he starts to explain sheepishly.

“There’s no need Dean. We both made mistakes, and avoided each other for far too long; for whatever reason we had at the time. None of that changes that we’re here now though.” he goes to take a sip of beer but sees Dean start to say something back. “And if you want to argue that with me I have no problem pinning you against the wall to stop it,” he says with a raise eyebrow.

Dean gulps. Suddenly that image has his body more awake than it was a few minutes ago. “Well damn Cas, that just makes me want to start a fight. You know I love when you go all badass. It’s all kinds of hot,” he winks.

Food is forgotten as they look at each other. They know exactly what the other is thinking. Dean licks his lips and looks at Cas’s. Cas is biting his bottom lip but follows the movement of Dean’s tongue as it slides across his lips. Dean’s stomach interrupts the moment when it decides to growl. They both laugh their staring contest off while Dean suggests they pick that up after they eat.

They finish their meals and as Dean starts his pie Castiel stands. “I’m going to get ready for bed, Dean, enjoy your pie,” he says as he goes over to the duffle and pulls out some clothes.

“Aren’t you gonna have any Cas?” Dean asks. Before Cas can answer Dean lets out a moan. “It’s really good.”

“I could tell. I know that sound well,” He says with a smirk. 

Dean’s eyes go wide for a split second before he comes back with “Hey assbutt, do you want some or not?”

Cas stops and looks over his shoulder. With a smile he says, “Not now Dean, maybe later,” as he continues to the small bathroom to change.

“There may not be any left later,” he mutters quietly to himself before taking another bite. Taking a few more Dean pushes the rest to the side for Cas when he comes back out. He decides to get his stuff ready while he waits, and sets the alarm for the morning. Shit. It would probably be a good idea to figure out where we’re going. Although it could be fun to get a bit lost...

Just then the bathroom door opens to Cas wearing a pair of black boxers and Dean’s grey worn-in and faded AC/DC shirt. Dean can’t help but feel his cheeks heat up at the cliche sight of his boyfriend in his shirt. It’s weird to get flustered at something so normal, but normal isn’t exactly something they’ve had a lot of. Hell, his boyfriend is a friggin Angel of the Lord, capital A and all. Cas sets his neatly folded clothes in his duffle as Dean gets up off the bed. Crossing over the few feet to him, Dean wraps his free arm around Cas’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Its sweet and gentle, and they exchange a few more before pulling apart.

“You’re right Dean, that is good pie,” he says with a lick of his lips.

“I saved you some,” he says with a smile.

“You spoil me.”

“I know. But how else am I gonna keep ya around,” he says with a smirk at Cas’s rolled eyes.

They share one more lazy kiss before Dean pulls away and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While emptying his pockets his lock screen lights up with the forgotten text he’d gotten earlier. He can’t help but smile as he reads.

Claire: Hey, is it cool if I crash at the bunker?

Claire: nevermind. Sam says you guys are on a ‘romantic vacation’. Ew. Is that why you’re not responding?! Grossss. You’re so old. :)

Man he loves this kid, but a response can wait til morning. He screenshots the message and opens up the conversation with Cas. He sends him the image with the message ‘your daughter’, as he turns on the shower. Getting a response of ‘only by vessel :)’ makes him laugh as he finishes stripping down, when his phone goes off again.

Cas: You’re taking a shower? I could join you ;)

Dean lets out a groan and looks at the shower. No way can it hold two grown men. Damn. 

Dean: As much as I enjoy our showers I actually need to get clean. I’ve kinda been in a car all day. Also, I don’t think there’s any way we could both fit. Maybe in our next room.

Cas: I’ll hold you to that.

Dean feels his bottom lip get pulled between his teeth as he types his response.

Dean: I hope so. ;)

After scrubbing off a day of driving and nervousness, Dean feels completely relaxed. Finally dry, he slips on his light sleep pants and an old t shirt. When he exits the bathroom he sees Cas laying back in the bed trying to find something on the tv. Again he’s hit with how normal this is, and he can’t deny how much he loves it. He slides into the bed next to him and immediately his arm circles behind his shoulders. Cas turns slightly into the touch but doesn’t move his eyes from the tv search.

“You probably ain’t gonna find anything. Motel tv is usually bad no matter where or day of the week.”

“I was hoping to at least find something amiable.”

“Doesn’t matter, man. Hey, where would you like to go in the morning? I was thinking we could grab some breakfast before hitting the road, but that’s as far as my plan goes.”

“I told you we can go wherever you want to. I’m happy just to be with you and for you to enjoy the break from worrying about everyone else. Which includes where I want to go.” Cas’s channel surfing has stopped as he turns to fully face Dean.

“I won’t be happy if I know you don’t want to be there though. I don’t want you to be all Grumpy Cas on me.”

“I don’t even know what you’re referring to. I don’t get grumpy. And I told you that I will be happy. With you. As long as you’re enjoying yourself. And that’s final. So in the morning after breakfast you drive wherever you want to. Ok?”

“Okay…”

Cas returns to his channel surfing but has somehow moved flush against Dean’s side. A minute later he admits defeat, “you’re right Dean; there’s nothing worth watching.”

“Told ya.” He looks over as Cas turns off the tv and sets the remote on the nightstand. “We could do something else instead. If you wanted.” Cas looks at him and waits for him to finish his idea. He responds with wagging eyebrows, “You wanna make out?”

Cas lets out a laugh and manages a “really?” through the massive gummy smile that crinkles his nose.

Dean matches the smile and nods. He had to have used angel speed because the next thing he knows he has a hand full of hair and the other resting on Cas’s back under his shirt. He pulls back and looks at Cas. “You ate the rest of the pie didn’t you?”

Cas responds by lowering his lips to Dean’s again. Their once slow and lazy kisses turn a bit more heated when Cas slides his leg between Dean’s, and grinds down. Dean can’t help the sound that escapes his mouth, and throwing his head back, which gives Cas an open invitation to start kissing and nipping along the newly exposed surface. He needs to feel more of Cas’s skin and remembers he has hands. The once still appendages are now running up and down Cas’s back with occasional drags of his dull nails. His lips find the sharp jawline and start moving along the slight stubble to his pulse point. Alternating between kissing and licking he suddenly bites down when he feels Cas’s leg move from between his to the other side straddling him. His hands find their way down to those hipbones and hold on. Cas’s hands seem to be everywhere. He feels them in his hair, then running up and down his chest, then on his neck and side as Cas’s chest comes down to meet flush with his. As turned on as they are there’s no desperate need to go further in their touches or kisses. Cas pulls back and looks like nothing happened. The only evidence being his slightly skewed clothing, and his wild hair. He sits back on his haunches while watching Dean pant to get air back into his lungs. Damn Angel.

“Having a little trouble there Dean,” he teases. “Your heart rate is rather elevated and it seems you’re having difficulties breathing.”

“Hardy har. Yeah, all of my friggin air seems to have gone into your damn lungs,” he gets out in between breaths.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” he says as he moves to lay down next to Dean. One leg is still over one of Dean’s while their hands are intertwined on Dean’s chest.

Huffing out a laugh Dean turns on his side, facing Cas. Using one hand to angle himself up, he frees the other from Cas’s and runs it through the tousled dark locks. The blue eyes looking back at him are bright and alive and ancient and so full of love, Dean presses his lips to his angel’s one more time before saying they should get some sleep. Cas moves to pull the covers back up over them when Dean tells him not to.

“Why,” he says with the head tilt.

“Because dude, it’s hot in here. I ain’t about to suffocate under a blanket.”

“Dean, you will want a blanket when your body temperature returns to normal. Besides it is mid-September and one of us is in only shorts.”

“You don’t feel temperature Cas!”

“Don’t complain to me when you get cold then.”

“Oh I won’t. Because it’s not gonna happen.”

Dean rolls over away from Cas who’s laying on his back with his hands on folded on his chest. Turning off the light, he rolls back and feels the sharp jab of an elbow in his back.

“Cas,” he says slowly.

“Yes Dean?”

“Sweetheart,” he says overly sweetly, “move your friggin elbow.”

“Dean, I need the arm space. It allows me to stretch out my wings.”

“It’s your elbow, not your damn wings Babe!”

“You know very well that my wings don’t manifest on this plane.”

“Well your elbow doesn’t need to manifest on the plane of my back.”

“Fine.”

Before Dean can analyze how calm that ‘fine’ was he has a 6 foot angel splayed out on top of his entire body.

“Better Dean,” he asks with a falsely innocent smile.

With a huff Dean accepts defeat. He hooks one arm up around one of Cas’s shoulders and the other around his back. Then he flips them as Cas lets out a surprised yelp. Now Cas is on his back and Dean untangles the arm from underneath the angel, stretching it above his head. Curling into Cas’s side, with his arm still thrown over his stomach, Dean snuggles (manly embraces thank you) into Cas with a sigh. This has got to be the happiest he’s ever been and he can’t fight the smile on his face as he whispers his nightly prayer of “G’night Cas, love you.”

“Good night Dean. I love you too,” Cas finds it impossible to keep the smile out of his response as well.

Castiel lays there for a while just watching Dean. It’s amazing how ten years ago he never would have even thought this would be his life. How quickly the Winchesters became more than his mission; they were his family. Before he can get lost in thought, Dean moving even closer to him catches his attention. He watches as a shiver runs across his body. Letting out a falsely annoyed huff and a teasingly whispered ‘I told you’, he reaches down to pull the blanket up and over them, careful to not wake Dean. Once he can tell Dean is in a deep sleep, Cas closes his eyes. Although he doesn’t need sleep, he finds sharing this with Dean is almost a form of meditation. And if he sometimes dream walks into said boyfriend’s dreams, well, that’s their business.


	4. Chapter 4

After 6 hours they’re woken up by Dean’s alarm. Cas is pretty sure he’s never wanted to smite something more in his entire existence. It is far too early. Then he feels Dean stretch beside him and all thoughts of smiting are gone. When he goes to move his legs he realizes he can’t. As with most of his body, they’re still under Dean’s fluffy form. He smiles as he thinks about how much Dean would hate that description, but nothing really fits better. Before he fully wakes up his hair is slightly wild even in it’s short length, his eyes are bright, but not entirely focused yet, lack of layers make it seem as though he’s out of armor, and the slightest bit of pudge that shows through the raised shirt all combine to make Dean, well… fluffy. Its then he realizes that his eyes have followed that train of thought to each stop along the way.

“Mornin’ Sunshine.”

“Good morning, Dean,” he smiles. “It seems we have become a bit, tangled, during the night.”

“Yeah,’ he huffs out a laugh then looks back to Cas. “I was gonna suggest that we get a little more ‘tangled’, but I gotta admit that I’m excited to hit the road. So c’mon buddy, up and at ‘em. Things to see!” and with that he’s up and headed to the bathroom.

Cas manages a mighty glare but it’s all playful instead of angry. He stands off the bed and bends down to take some clothes out of his duffle. Just then the door opens and a second later he feels a hand slap his butt. He stands up and turns to face the smiling culprit. Sharing their morning kiss, he heads to the bathroom while Dean dresses. He steps out a minute later to find Dean dressed and on his phone. 

Putting his things back in the duffle and setting it beside Dean’s on the table he asks, “Who is texting you this early? Or are you that bored already that you’re looking up a case.”

“Nah, it’s Claire. Didn’t respond to her message last night so sending it now. You up for that Waffle House right before the onramp?”

“Of course Dean. Did you pick a destination yet?”

With a wide smile he responds. “A few actually. Figured I’d set the route while we grabbed food.”

There’s a pause as Cas waits for Dean to elaborate on where those destinations are. Giving in he prompts.”And they are…?”

“Uh uh. Not telling. It’s a surprise.” And he actually winks. Cas starts to think that maybe this wasn’t the best idea for a gift.

“C’mon man! Time’s a wasting and I’m hungry!” He grabs the bags and heads out the door jingling the keys.

“Dean,” has says as he closes the door behind him. Dean’s peeps around the trunk lid. “We have to check out first.” Dean nods and heads around to the driver’s seat. Cas slides in shotgun.

Cas slides back out to checkout while Dean opens up his maps app. Awesome. It’s only a six hour drive. Just then Cas slides back into the passenger seat and Dean heads to the Waffle House. When they walk in a young waitress tells them to have a seat. Not surprising they’re the only ones there except for a guy who looks like he’s on his second pot of coffee to sober up. 

They take their seats at a table in the corner. As they start to look at the menu an older woman walks up to the table. “What can I get you boys this morning,” she asks with a sweet southern accent.

As Dean opens his mouth to answer Cas beats him to it. “We’ll have two coffees, he’ll have the all star, sourdough toast, hash brown smothered and covered, with extra bacon, and I’ll have a waffle, please.”

“Woo! Love a man who knows what he wants. Makes my job easy,” She laughs. “I’ll put that right in for ya Handsome and bring out your coffee in a jiffy.”

“Cas…” Dean says slowly. “Not that I don’t love it, but how did you know that’s what I was gonna order? I may have wanted chocolate chips on my waffle.”

Cas squints at him. “Did you want chocolate chips Dean?”

“No.”

“Exactly. I know you Dean. Especially when it comes to your food choices.”

Just then their waitress, Ellie Jo, weird name, comes back with coffee. This means instead of going for the cheesey kiss over the table, Dean just runs his foot up Cas’s calf and gives him a smile. 

“Thanks Ellie,” Dean turns his smile to her. “Gotta say the last person I heard named Ellie was the wife in UP,” he laughs, she has to get that, right?

She shifts her weight on her hip and gives a small laugh. “Actually the name is Ellen Jo, but everyone always just called me Ellie so it stuck. You boys let me know if you need anything before your food comes up,” and with that turns and walks away.

Dean just sits there with wide eyes. His mind has been thinking back on the years since that night in the barn and well he can’t say that a few lost friends haven’t crossed his mind as well. 

“Dean,” Cas says gently and lays his hand over Dean’s. “What’s the matter? Are you alright?”

“Huh,” Dean comes back from his mental field trip and focuses on Cas. “Sorry, yeah. Just, um, her name. Ellen and Jo. I mean this is supposed to be about us, but as I think back on us, I can’t help but think about,”

“Dean,” Cas says, again breaking through his thoughts. This time with a small squeeze of his hand as well. “It’s perfectly understandable that sometimes you’re reminded of your family. I miss them as well. Your pure devotion to anyone you consider family is part of what makes you my ‘righteous man’.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. Loudly, gaining a few looks their way. “Dude, that was terrible,” he squeezes the hand back. “But thank you.”

As soon as they slip into a small silence, Ellie is there with their food. He can’t say for sure, but he’s pretty sure her eyes are a little wet. Was she eavesdropping? After laying their plates down she gives their hands a kind look and a sweet smile. Even if she wasn’t listening to their conversation, Dean feels like she’s about to give them the ‘you two are so cute’ talk. Instead she leaves it with the smile and walks away again.

They start to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence while their feet stay interlaced under the table. About halfway through Ellie comes back to refill their mugs. She gives them another smile and a nod, and tell them to let her know if they need anything. Soon they’ve cleaned their plates and had asked for the check. Ellen comes back to their table with the slip in her hand.

She hesitates, then smiles and says, (Dean braces for it) “You know, you two (here it comes) remind me of my folks.” (that’s new) His stunned face must be enough to clue her in that he needs an explanation. “They’ve been together since forever, but they still give each other that same look when the other isn’t looking. You don’t let that go, ya hear? I’m older than you boys (Oh if she only knew) so I know what I’m talking about.” He looks at Cas and sees the angel turning a deep red. He knows they’re both about the same shade right now. Ellie walks off with a “uh huh, caught you.”

After paying the bill and getting a hug from Ellie, she insisted, they headed outside. “So Dean, are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”

Sliding into the car, Dean smirks over at him, “Nope.” He takes another look at his phone to make sure he’s got the route, and starts the engine. Cas fondly rolls his eyes before reaching for Dean’s hand, and looking out the window as they head onto the interstate. 

 

After about a half hour Dean turns on the radio. He’s gotta admit that he’s a bit nervous about this. What if it’s a bad idea? What if Cas takes it to mean something else? He’s not good at this. He’s completely winging it and hopes it turns out alright. Should he call Sammy? Or his mom? Ugh that almost sounds like a worse idea than his attempt at romance. He’s overthinking this. He is. Right? 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you worrying about? You’re making that overthinking face.”

“Ahhh, nothing.. Just starting to think about where I wanna go next is all.”

“Of course,” he agrees, but is clearly disbelieving of that answer. He lets it go though. “How long do you think we have before we need to stop?”

Dean takes a peek at the gas gauge. “”I’d say a few hours. Why?”

“Just wondering if we should plan on stopping for a meal.”

“Nahh, we can just grab some road snacks at whatever gas station we hit.”

The next few hours pass with Dean overthinking, Cas asking where they’re going, and constantly having to change the station or flip the tape to continue the music neither of them are really listening to. Fun times, yet oddly they still kind of are. It’s weird not HAVING to be anywhere or by a certain time. No job to do, no going in on just a few news articles; there’s no big bad they’re about to face. It’s around this time that they get a call from Sam. Well Cas does, and Dean insists on putting it on speaker. 

“Hello Sam”  
“Heya Sammy,” they say in unison.

Sam laughs inwardly at the greeting. “What’re you guys up to?”

“We’re off duty Sam. Go give it to someone else.”

“I’m not calling to give you a case. I just wanted to see how my brothers were enjoying their time off and if you had any fun plans.”

Dean can tell there’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere, and rolls his eyes. He figures now’s a good a time as any so he makes a plan to take the next exit and stop for gas while Cas responds, “Dean won’t tell me where we’re going because he insists it’s a surprise, but we’re headed north east.”

“Yeah I can see that. Where ARE you going Dean?”

“Wait?! You’re GPSing us?! Why?”

“Just because you’re on vacation doesn’t mean I’m not gonna check in on ya.”

“Dude that’s weird. Stop. If for some reason we need a nosy little brother, you’ll be our first call. But what is this really about?”

As they pull into the Gas’n’Sip there’s a pause that makes Dean and Cas to exchange a glance.

“I was wondering if you guys could stop at this one store and pick up a book. It’s a spellbook and there’s been reports…:

“No Sam. Drive up yourself. If this thing is dangerous we’re not driving around with in in the backseat for a week. Not happening.”  
“I agree with Dean, Sam. We agreed that you wouldn’t contact us about a hunt unless you were in trouble and needed help. If this book is in our area then it’s not too far for you to drive and get yourself.”

“It’s not dangerous guys. I swear. Well, if you read it without the proper knowledge it can be, which is what happened based on the reports. You guys could even put it in a cursed object box until you got back if it makes you feel better.”

Dean and Cas have a wordless discussion and then Dean sighs before answering. “First, where is this thing? I’m not veering too far off track. Our time is valuable. Second, if this thing causes us any,” he pauses to think of the right word, “issue, I’m kicking your ass when we get back and cutting your hair. Finally, we’ll do it on one condition.”

“Thanks guys! And sure what is it?!”

“We get an extra day when we get back. Same deal; no hunts, research, or even cataloguing. Just us having a lazy day around the bunker. Or whatever we decide.”

“Fine. But you realize you’re gonna have to give me the vacation next time right?” Just then they can hear someone come in the bunker and a faint voice say something. Then they hear Sam reply “Hey Claire, in here,” to the mystery voice.

Instead of sitting there as she and Sam have a chat, they get out and start to pump, while only hearing Sam’s responses until she gets closer and then they hear “Who you talking to? Are you ordering the food? You promised food. And not healthy crap.” Dean and Cas smile as they hear her ramble. 

“I’m talking to Dean and Cas.”

Before he can get in another word they hear a ‘hey!’ and then Claire’s excited “Hey guys! What’re you doing?”

“Hello Claire”  
“Hey kiddo. Glad you made it ok. How long are you planning on crashing? Jody didn’t kick ya out did she?”

Dean swears he can hear the eyeroll before she tells him she’s a joy and Jody is always glad to have her around. She also says she’s only gonna be a couple days since she’s ‘just passin’ through’ and Dean doesn’t like the sound of that. He feels his protectiveness coming out but knows she’s a good smart kid. They talk a bit more before saying goodbye as she tells them to have fun but to remember she has a reputation to uphold and can’t have them embarrassing her. Dean hands Cas some cash for food and drinks as Sam gets back on the phone.

“So guys I guess I gotta go”

“It’s just me Sam. Cas went in to get some food.”

“Ah.” There’s a beat before a “Hey De,” comes out quietly. “Do you really have a plan or are you just driving?”

“I have a plan, but I’d rather not discuss it like a couple of girls. This trip is gonna be chick flick moment free. Got it?”

Sam snorts. “Oh yeah. I’m sure,” he says sarcastically. Then in a softer voice, “In all seriousness Dean, I think this is good for both of you. You guys have been through, well Hell, over the years, and now that you’ve finally let yourselves go for it, you deserve to be happy.”

Well damn if that wasn’t a CFM. He clears his throat then gets out a “Yeah, uh, thanks bitch, um, Cas is back so I guess send us the info and we’ll get your damn book.”

“Thanks Jerk. Tell Cas I’ll text the details as soon as we hang up.”

As he does he notices Cas with two coffees and a bag of stuff. “What all did you get man?”

“I wasn’t sure what you would want while on the road so I stuck with the usuals for each mood: M&M’s for sweet; pretzels for salty; and pork rinds. As well as more coffee, but there’s a couple waters too, that we can put in the cooler for later.”

“You’re like a damn boy scout, prepared for everything, huh.” he breaks out into a grin. “And dude, the pork rinds are all yours.” He gives him a pat on the back and feels the phone notify of a text. Handing it back to Cas he lets him know that it’s Sam with the location of the book. And that they’re damn sure putting it in a warded box.

“Agreed,” Cas says while typing the address into his phone. “We should also turn off our GPS so Sam doesn’t call us with anymore tasks.” With that Dean has a proud smile and is passing over his phone (with the settings already pulled up. No need to give snooping angels a chance to ruin this.) Cas hands back his phone and starts giving directions to some bookstore. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

Arriving shortly after (it really was close to them) they enter the bookstore that looks more like an episode of occult hoarders. Seriously, this place should be renamed ‘Strange Shit’ because, well, there’s a LOT of strange shit. And that says something coming from him. Cas must be thinking the same thing cause he gives Dean a look that makes him have to bite his lip to not bust out laughing.

“Nothing says ‘romance’ like picking up a spell book at your neighborhood hippie store, am I right?”

“I believe we made the correct choice by bringing in the box with us, there are several things in this place that I would consider looking into further. That is if we weren’t already otherwise occupied,” he says with a polite smile.

“Yeah. Let’s find this thing and get out of here.”

A few minutes, and some shared interesting looks over several objects, they find the book and head to the small counter with an ancient looking register that must be checkout. Quickly paying and putting the book in the box, they head back to the car.

Cas has his phone out telling Sam that they have the book but they strongly suggest having a hunter check out the rest of the shop, while Dean locks the thing up in truck. He calls over to Cas, “Hey tell the moose we want reimbursed too. This was a business expense while on personal time.”

They get in the car and are off again. An hour later, Dean’s thankful Cas hasn’t asked him where they’re going. Maybe he’s finally just accepted the ‘surprise’ thing. That’s when he’s convinced he’s just jinxed himself because beside him he hears Cas reaches over to turn off the radio and turns slightly to face Dean.

“Dean. can you please tell me where we’re going? I’m trying to think of someplace in this region that you’d want to go to and I can’t think of any. Is there an actual place, or are you just driving randomly? Both are fine, I’d just like to know.”

He sighs. “There is a place Cas, it’s just that I want it to be a surprise so that it’s more special when we get there, ok? I promise it’s with good intentions that I’m not telling you,” he says as he chances a glance over before focusing back on the road.

There’s a pause as Cas thinks it over. “I trust you Dean. I’ll quit asking. You’re right, I told you to go wherever you wanted and then it must seem that I don’t approve. I apologize,” he says as he turns the radio back on.

This time it’s Dean’s turn to turn it off. “No need to apologize man. It’s only a few more hours, and then we’ll decide the next stop together. I want you to have a say in this trip too so that we both enjoy it,” he reaches over and takes Cas’s hand. The quiet is nicer than the two static filled stations they’re getting at the moment anyway.

“I like that plan very much,”and he gives his hand a squeeze back.  
The next couple of hours is filled with discussions about ideas where to go next, what food they may want for dinner, and random topics inspired by billboards, road signs, and other cars. Dean is definitely relaxed and he could get used to this feeling. This week may ruin him for wanting to get back to the everyday grind. As they start getting closer and the paved roads become fewer and far between, Cas only gives him a couple inquisitive looks. Dean is then struck with a horrifying thought. What if it’s not even still there? This whole plan would have been pointless. That’s not a discussion he wants to have. ‘Sorry babe, I was gonna show you what you mean to me but turns out the symbol for that isn’t around anymore…’ Yeah. That would not be good. Please let it still be there. If he remembers correctly it should be right… about… holy shit.

“Dean…”

He turns off the engine and they’re both silent. Just sitting and staring. Somehow their bodies sync getting out of the car and deciding to get closer. Instinctively they reach for each other’s hands as they walk, still not entirely believing what they see. It’s still there.

As they release their hands to open the large doors, Dean can’t help but smile at how different Cas’s entrance into this place is than last time while Cas asks in wonder, “Dean, is this?” But before he can answer they’re looking inside. “It’s the same barn,” he says in wonder.

They slowly walk around taking in all the sigils and symbols that were painted so long ago. It all looks perfectly preserved. After a few moments of revered silence, Dean can’t help but voice his amazement.

“Dude, it’s still standing. And looks exactly like it did 10 years ago. How is that even possible with all the near-miss apocalypses, and everyday catastrophes?”

Cas has seen a lot of things, but he still finds this hard to believe. “Perhaps you and Bobby warded it against everything from demons to natural disasters,” he smirks while fondly running a finger over a paint line. He hears Dean laugh, but it’s filled with so many emotions including a little sadness, and Cas knows exactly why. The man that raised this amazing man isn’t on earth to see this part of his life. He sometimes wonders what Bobby would think of them being together. Would he approve of him? He always thought Bobby liked him as a friend, but would it be different today?

They both get a far away look. Dean breaks it with trembling words barely over a whisper. “I miss him Cas.”

Instantly Cas is across the room wrapping his arms around his love. Dean clings to him, and he’s reminded why he’d do anything for this man; he above all else, deserves to be saved. They stay like that a moment longer until Dean sniffs and pulls back.

“Sorry about that. I just, this place. I wasn’t expecting it to hit me like that,” he stops as Cas cups his cheek with his hand. Dean simply responds by leaning into the touch.

“Dean, this was a perfect choice. Our lives started to change with this place. I’ve been living a life with purpose,” he looks into Dean’s wet green eyes, “because of this place. I must say that I’m a little envious that you thought of coming here and I didn’t” he says as he pulls the hunter to him and kisses his forehead.

“Okay, enough with the sappiness. This is supposed to be fun. You’re really happy about coming here?”

He lets out a soft laugh, “Yes Dean.” As if that’s answer enough Dean starts to look around the old barn again. Cas decides to do the same.

“Hey come ‘ere Cas!” He waits for cas to walk the few steps. “This is where I stabbed you!”

“And shot me.”

They share a small laugh. (Yes they realize how messed up that is, but they’re strong enough in their relationship to laugh at such things), then Dean freezes. “Hey babe, can you go all badass angel on me again and show me your wings?”

“Dean, you know...”

“C’mon Cas, just like back then. Please?”

Sam isn’t the only Winchester with powerful puppy eyes. Cas caves, “Alright.”

“Can you do the entrance too?”

“Dean, I didn’t pack light bulbs and these are still broken from the first time.” Seeing the excitement ebb from Dean’s face slightly has him melting. “I’ll see what I can do,” and he turns to walk away but Dean calls out to him and he turns around.

Dean is in front of him and then running his hands through his hair. “There. That’s my little sex haired smitey angel,” he winks.

Cas just shakes his head as he turns back around and starts to walk out of the barn. Closing the doors he stands there for a moment and takes a breath. Using a small amount of grace, he pushes the doors inward, and starts to slowly walk in. Once beyond the doors he spares a bit more grace to close them again before it lights up his eyes. Soon the shadows of his wings spread out behind him. Sending them away again, he looks to Dean who has his phone out.

“What are you…” he says tilting his head.

“Recorded it this time! So badass. HA!” Before he can say how silly he felt putting on the show, Dean’s pulling him closer and pressing his lips to his. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. 

Dean pulls back, “Hey wait here. I’ll be right back,” and he’s gone with a quick peck to the lips.

A few minutes later Dean returns with the cooler and some blankets. He lifts them in greeting as he walks back over to Cas. Coming to a stop in front of him, he looks down with a hint of shyness. “Thought maybe we could camp out for a bit, maybe even spend the night here… unless you wanna get a room.” Saying it out loud he can hear the uncertainty in his own voice. He looks back up at Cas when he realizes he hasn’t said anything.

“I like that idea Dean. But are you sure you’ll be comfortable enough?”

“Yeahhh, that’s why I brought the blankets. One night without memory foam ain’t gonna kill me man. I bet this ground is softer than some of the motel beds we’ve been on, am I right,” he said as he laid out the blankets.

The next few hours are spent talking. Topics range all over the place including going over all the different sigils that still adorn the walls. A few are very wrong, and a few have been used since.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose the man next to Castiel was definitely not ‘fluffy’ this morning. Dean Winchester was regretting his words from the night before. Everything hurt. Random parts had gone to sleep on him and he was beginning to think that a night on the barn floor WAS gonna be the end of him. At least his neck was supported by a soft, although kinda scratchy pillow. Then he realized that his pillow was actually Castiel’s leg. He slowly sat up, because that was as fast as he could, while keeping his eyes shut. God he felt old. When did that happen? Everything was stiff, then a hand brushed through his hair causing his eyes to snap open. Cas had that ‘I told you so’ smirk mixed with concern, and he didn’t want to go there. Instead he just mumbled out a ‘mornin’ as he stretched and cracked his back. 

“I could use some of my grace to help you Dean… you know that.”

“I know, but I’ll be fine. No need to waste your mojo on me.”

Cas was about to tell him it wasn’t a waste to help him however he could, when Dean’s glare made him stop. “Very well.” Cas huffs as he gets up, even he has to admit that it was not a very restful night for him either, and he can feel the edginess of his own mood. Turning around, he reaches a hand down to help Dean up as well.

“Thanks man,” comes out through Dean’s yawn. “Let’s get some coffee, huh?”

They gather their things and head for the door. Cas feels guilty that he didn’t push to get a more comfortable bed for Dean as he watches him limp to the impala. The ride over is silent and despite the very nice time they had before falling into a restless sleep, the night took its toll making the silence just the slightest bit tense. Hopefully some hot coffee and warm food will make them feel better.

Coffee does help. Slightly. The greasy bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs help too. Feeling a bit better he starts to feel guilty and breaks the silence he and Cas have been in since they left the barn. “So, uh, I was thinking about where to head next.” Cas looks up but still doesn’t say anything, so Dean continues. “I’m kinda torn on a few ideas so I’d like your input.”

It takes a minute and then Cas sets down his fork, “What are you torn between, Dean? I actually thought of somewhere I think you’d enjoy as well.”

The miniscule smile makes Dean relax. “Yeah? Where?” he asks feeling excited about this again.

“Dean,” he says lowly. “You’re present; you first,” as he takes a sip of coffee.

Before Dean can answer their cups are being refilled. With a ‘thank you’ their attention is back on each other. “Well I was thinking that we could either pick one BIG destination that would take the rest of the week to go to and come back, or we could do a bunch of closer locations.”

Cas thinks it over for a minute. “Well I suppose that my idea is one of those. I was thinking that we could go somewhere I know you’ve always wanted to go again, which happens to be a bit of a drive as well.”

Dean smiles, “‘kay, so we go for the one big location. Where to man?”

Cas feels somewhat shy about his answer. What if Dean doesn’t really want to go? Or it’s too far? Or he’d just rather go somewhere else? He takes a steadying breath, “the Grand Canyon,” he says softly. 

It seems to be the right answer because Dean’s smile splits his face. “Dude. That’s an AWESOME idea! Yes! Let’s do it.”

Cas wants to break the rest of the tension. “Not now Dean, we’re in public. What would they think?” Dean lets out a loud laugh and signals for the check smiling widely. Cas can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face as well.

Quickly paying and then heading to the car, Dean turns to Cas, “I’m sorry. I was just”

“Being stubborn,” Cas supplies. Dean lets out a soft ‘yeah’, through clenched teeth making Cas smile smugly.

“Jackass,” Dean says fondly as they get in the car. “We should top off the tank than get going. Long drive and all. Wanna look up the shortest way while I pump,” he gives a wink at the last part and sees Cas shake his head with a smile as he pulls up the map on his phone.

After getting gas Dean sits behind the wheel a minute before looking over at Cas, “Ready?” Cas responds with a squeeze on his hand and a nod. Dean returns the nod, letting out the breath he was holding, and starts up Baby.

The first few hours go by with comfortable silence interrupted with spurts of random conversation and loud music when a ‘good one’ comes on. However, halfway through hour 4 the sparse scenery and anxiety to just get there starts to take the toll. Suddenly Dean’s back is starting to hurt again, he feels grouchy and no song seems to brighten his mood.

Sensing his discomfort Cas starts to reach over and Dean instantly knows what he’s trying to stealthily do. “Cas,” he says as a warning.

“I’m just trying to help Dean. As you said, it’s a long drive, and we still have many hours to go. I want you to be comfortable.”

“No man. I told you. I’m fine,” Dean says shortly.

“You’re not fine Dean. You’re in pain and it’s only going to get worse the longer we’re in this car.”

“THIS CAR?!,” Dean says angrily. No one insults his Baby.

“Dean,” Cas says calmly. He knows Dean’s overreacting and Dean knows how much he loves Baby as well.

“No. Don’t ‘Dean’ me.”

Cas huffs and turns to look out the window.

“Don’t do that. It’s like you’re running away from this.”

“You know I’m not going anywhere Dean. I’m not running away from anything. I’m simply refusing to fight with you right now. I’ll simply wait until you are able to calmly tell me why you’re refusing my help so steadfastly, thus making a simple issue much more problematic than it needs to be.”

Dean hates how calm his angel can be. He’s not ready to admit why it’s an issue so he lets it go, and decides to focus on driving again. If he pushes a little harder on the gas pedal sue him.

Cas shakes his head and turns back to the window. A few minutes of stiff silence later Dean can feel eyes on him and turns slightly. Castiel lets out a breathy ‘huh’ and again looks out the window. What the hell is he looking out there’s nothing out there!

“What?” Deans snaps.

“Your mother’s right, you have a look and it’s worse than anything you could say. I’m not sure who you’re directing ‘that look’ (again with the finger quotes and Dean fights to not give in. Dammit) at but I’m just glad it’s not me. Although with there only being two of us in Baby, then you must be directing it at yourself, and I have to admit I like that thought even less. Do you want to share what you’re thinking, Dean?”

“No.” Yes. but it’s a lot. And heavy. It’ll probably ruin the whole trip. Although this tactic isn’t fairing much better in that department. Maybe later.

He lets out a heavy sigh, “Very well.” Dammit.

Dean goes back to his thoughts while Cas closes his eyes with hands in his lap. Suddenly Dean realizes they hadn’t touched or held hands for hours and it makes his mood worsen. He knows he should just tell Cas why he doesn’t want him to heal him but he’s afraid it’s going to make him sound stupid. Besides, it’s just a sore back. He’s had a lot worse and didn’t have a personal Dr. Sexy to heal him up before. He’ll be fine. 

A couple more hours pass and Dean’s stomach and Baby’s tank are about on empty. He knows he has to stop, but he feels bitter about it anyway. He decides to let a few more exits pass as an internal compromise on the situation.

Cas speaks up and startles Dean, he thought he had fallen asleep, “you need to stop Dean, you’re hungry, and Baby’s about out of gas.”

“I know that,” he says shortly. God, I’m an idiot. Cas just rolls his eyes before closing them again. Dean pulls off at the next exit.

He starts to get out and then stops, turning to Cas, “You, uh, want anything babe,” he lets the pet name slip out of habit, but is grateful to see the small smile behind Cas’s eyes.

“No thank you,” Cas says as he gets out of the car as well. Dean gives him a questioning look as he starts walking towards him. Once in front of Dean, Cas holds out his hand. Dean looks down at it and then lays his on top of it. They can’t help but laugh. “No you assbutt, (yes it’s an odd term of affection but they’re not exactly a typical couple), hand me the keys.”

Dean lets out a dark laugh. “No. Not gonna happen. Sorry man.”

“Dean, you need to rest. I’ve seen you yawning for the past hour. We’ve been driving for 7 hours straight, you need to rest your eyes. I would never let harm come to Baby, or you, even when you’re being a stubborn jackass.” The bastard has the nerve to smile.

“Dammit,” he knows he’s lost just by Cas’s tone. “But know this is only because I know this will get us there faster. That’s all. Got it?”

“Of course Dear, I would never think that it would symbolize anything more,” he says sarcastically.

“Well, Sweetheart, don’t want you thinking I like you or anything. And I’m still pissed.” They’re teetering on the edge of full blown argument but they’re practised at keeping a low profile even when disagreeing. At Cas’s smitey face, he drops the keyring into Cas’s open palm, finishes at the pump, and heads to shotgun. Cas smoothly brings Baby’s engine to life and heads out of the parking lot. Dean closes his eyes and the next thing he knows they’re pulling into a drive thru. Ok, maybe he was getting tired. “Cas?”

“You need to eat as well Dean. What would you like?”

“Burger…” He feels silly being taken care of by the man he’s fighting with, and he can’t help but feel that he’s right in how he feels. He loves Cas so much, and he doesn’t want to take him for granted or take unnecessary risks, no matter how small.

Castiel just nods then pulls forward and places the order. Handing the bag to Dean a minute later, he pulls out onto the road and starts the next part of the journey. He wishes Dean would tell him what he’s been thinking about but knows pushing him will only cause a bigger blow up. So he’ll wait him out and steers them onto the highway without a word. Dean’s so hard-headed, but he knows if he weren’t they wouldn’t have even made it to trying to be together. All three of them would have been done during the apocalypse. Without looking over he hears the paper from the burger being crumbled and put in the bag. Dean shifts slightly, and then he hears his breathing even out as he falls asleep. It’s then that Cas chances a glance. A small, soft smile quickly passes over his face before he turns back to the road and his own thoughts. Humans are complicated, and messy, and all together endlessly difficult, but this one, the one that’s changed his life, GAVE him a life, saved him, offered him a family, a home, and love, HIS human, he’s worth everything. So he drives.

 

Seeing that they’re just over halfway he decides to pull into a motel. Dean won’t be happy about stopping but sleeping in an actual bed instead of Baby will be much better for him. Both of them really. As soon as he turns the engine off Dean stirs beside him.

He sleepily looks around him before asking, “where the hell are we?”

“We’re stopping for the night at a motel Dean.”

“The hell we are. You can keep driving and I’ll sleep here. Besides we can’t stop after only a couple of hours, we’ll never get there.”

Cas turns to him, “Dean, it’s been 4 hours since we left the gas station”

“Ok, then let’s go to that gas station there, fill up, and hit the road again.”

“No. We’re stopping, Dean. We both need the sleep.”

“You don’t sleep, Cas!”

Cas feels his calm slip. “No, but you do and I could use the peace and quiet! Feel free to hurt your back again by sleeping in Baby, but I’m getting a room here,” he says as he gets out of the car.

Dean gets out as well. “If I remember correctly, there have been several times where both of us have ‘slept’ in Baby,” he implies.

When Cas doesn’t stop and instead continues toward the lobby, Dean throws a low blow. “I’ll leave you here. We still have a long way before we get there.” Cas stops, and turns. Dean notices the keys in his hand, probably should’ve taken those before I threatened to leave. But thoughts stop when he sees the look on his face and knows it is NOT a good thing.

Cas officially runs out of patience, “and it will still be there when we arrive. AFTER a decent night’s sleep, Dean.” With that he spins back around and marches into the lobby. 

A few minutes later he comes back out and sees Dean still leaning up against the car, but with their duffles over his shoulder. Wordlessly he heads to their room which is not far from where they parked. Not surprising as the lot is pretty empty. Opening the door he lets Dean enter first and closes it behind himself while Dean sets their bags on the floor. He feels a blush creep up his neck when he realizes that even in the midsts of their argument he still got just one bed out of habit. Dean doesn’t say anything but bends over and takes his sweats out of the bag and heads to the bathroom.

Cas locks the door then walks over to their bags and retrieves his own sleepwear. Changing quickly, he starts pulling the blankets down, scrunching pillows, and getting the bed ready for them in general. When he turns on the TV, the bathroom door opens and their eyes meet briefly, then shift away again. Continuing their usual routine, however grumpily, Cas gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom for his turn. Coming back out he sees Dean is on his side facing away from where Cas will lay. He can’t help the sad pit that forms in his stomach, then he remembers he’s mad too and confidently walks over to the bed. Turning off the light, he stays on his side, away from Dean. He knows they look ridiculous; two grown men sleeping on the edges of the bed with much more space between them than necessary. 

Neither one of them are asleep, but they refuse to say anything. Unsure of how long they stay like that, Cas thinks Dean is finally giving into his need to sleep when he feels him shift his position. He’s even more surprised when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back towards the solid chest behind him. You can’t give in, he thinks to himself. He feels a soft kiss land behind his ear and then a soft ‘I’m sorry,’ the warm puffs of each word slightly tickling.

He gives in. When Dean’s hand wraps around his and starts rubbing small circles on it, he breaks his silence. Surprising even himself, he finds himself asking, “Would you really have left me here?”

He feels Dean relax and realizes he was so focused on schooling his own body’s reaction to Dean, that he was just as tense. “No. Well, if I had the keys, I might have driven to the end of the parking lot, but then would have turned around. I could never willingly leave you Cas. You know that, right?” he raises his top half up, putting his weight on his arm as he looks down at Cas. He knows Dean needs this reassurance, but part of him still can’t give it.

“We should get some sleep Dean, like you said, it’s still a long drive tomorrow. No need to have another tense day,” he sees Dean’s face fall even more, and wants to show him that he’s not still as mad so in one swift move he slightly shifts to his back and pulls Dean down into a gentle kiss. He feels Dean relax into it and knows it worked. More gently he says again, “We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” the slip into a comfortable position while never letting their touch on each other drop. Once situated Dean presses a kiss to Cas’s shoulder with a, “I’m sorry, babe. Really.”

“Tomorrow Dean. Sleep now, talk tomorrow. We’ll need something to fill the time, right?” he offers a soft smile to show they’re still ok.

He feels Dean give his body a tight squeeze, and then leave his leg and arm thrown over him, while he nuzzles his nose to the side of his neck. No matter where they are this is home. Just the two of them and just like this. He starts to feel himself drift off and goes with it. He wasn’t lying when he said they could both use the sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning they wake up in a much better mood despite the early alarm. This morning it’s a reversal of the first morning of the trip. Dean wants to ‘sleep in’ a little, while Cas is the one that’s excited to get going. He knows they won’t even make it there until tomorrow so he wants to get going. While they discuss the pros and cons of each option Dean starts inching closer and running his hand over Cas’s body. Soon he’s peppering him with kisses and Cas’s hands, acting entirely on their own, reach up to card through his hair, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. 

“Dean, not, that, I’m, by any, uhmmm, means, telling you, to stop, please don’t, but, we have a long drive,” he finally manages to get out between kisses. 

Dean looks up at him through his lashes, “Cas, although you make some valid points, your body seems to be contradicting those said points.”

Breathily laughing Cas lovingly tells Dean, “Shut up” and kisses him soundly before rolling his hips into Dean’s. 

“Ugh Cas,” Dean groans. “I’m sorry I was a jerk last night. Well, all of yesterday really. I wanna make it up to you.”

“Dean, we agreed to discuss that on the drive. If the only reason you’re showing affection right now is to apologize, then we can stop right now. I don’t want that to be the case.”

“Cas, no. Well, I mean making you feel good is part of the apology, and because I feel bad about hurting you, but that’s not the only reason,” he says with a suddenly shy smile.

Cas can read the embarrassment all over Dean. “What’s the other reason Dean,” he’s gonna make him say it.

“Cas…” A blush spreads across Dean’s neck and cheeks.

Cas pulls further away from Dean. “why Dean?”

“You’rehotasfuckok?!”

A wicked smile spreads across the angel’s face and he leans in close to dean. Dropping his voice, “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“You bastard.” the blush on Dean deepens. “I said because you’re hot as fuck, ok?!”

Cas pulls him down into a heated kiss, and then rolls them over pinning Dean beneath him and earning a moan from the man now beneath him. His hands find the hem of Dean’s shirt and pull it up and off, then slowly run down his chest to his hips, digging in his blunt fingernails slightly when they reach their destination. He knows Dean’s heart is already racing before he even ducks his head down to suck on his pulsepoint. Feeling the rapid beat beneath him though spurs him on and he grinds his hips into Dean again.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean pants. He places his hands a little lower than necessary and then runs them up and under Cas’s shirt to lift it up and off his frame and rolls his hips into Cas to repay the favor. Soon even the thin materials of their boxers and sleep pants seem like too much between them. “Cas, Babe,” but all thought stops as Cas’s mouth moves down his chest. Dean’s hands run up his back and then drag his fingernails back down slowly, leaving red marks in their wake. On the next run up, they make it all the way to Cas’s hair and he smirks to himself. Dean knows that now whenever Cas has his ‘sex hair’ it’s because of him, and he takes great pride in that. He’s brought back to the present when he feels Cas’s breath on his skin right above his waistband. He starts to pull at Cas’s hair to bring him up. When he sees pupil blown blue eyes he waits a second, then surges forward and captures the lips that soon follow. It’s wet and sloppy and followed by a few more. His hands reach down and slip beneath the elastic of Cas’s boxers to cup his ass. 

Cas shifts from straddling Dean to move to the side and causing Dean’s grip to fall away. The small whine that comes out of the gorgeous man make him use every bit of strength to not move right back to his previous position. Steeling his resolve and places his hand on Dean’s stomach, and his mouth to his nipple. As his mouth moves up, licking and nipping along the way, his hand moves down. It soon slips beneath Dean’s waistband and runs over his hard length making Dean’s breath hitch. Dean immediately starts wiggling out of his pants making Cas laugh against his hot skin. 

Once out of the confining garment, Dean turns a wicked grin to Cas, “Your turn hot wings.” Cas instantly dissolves into laughter and apparently is taking too long to get naked because he feels Dean pulling down his boxers. He rolls his eyes and gets off the bed to let them fall to the floor. Dean’s eyes follow them down, and then slowly rake back up Cas’s body, and his tongue comes out to lick his lips. Cas is back on him in a flash and slips his leg back between Dean’s. They begin rutting against each other and are soon close to the edge.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean sounds completely wrecked.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice as unsteady as his lover’s.

“Please tell me you’re close babe,” he takes a steadying breath trying to slow his body.

“I am,” he captures Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. It’s hot, and wet, and he pours everything into it. He’s close and when he feels Dean’s tongue run along his, he can’t help but powerfully press his hips down. The movement pulls Dean over the edge, causing him to roll up into Cas in response, which in turn sends Cas flying over as well. In an instant everything stops and then he falls down next to Dean. They’re both panting and now a good hour behind schedule. Looking over at Dean’s blissed out smile he can’t seem to care. He closes his eyes to regain control of his breathing.

A soft laugh escapes Dean. “This is how every long drive should start out for like… EVER. So much better than coffee.”

Cas joins him and adds, “Dean, you realize we have a ‘long drive’ just about every time we leave for a case, right?” causing Dean’s laugh to turn into giggles. 

“Dude, Sammy would kill us.” and they both end up wiping the tears from their eyes.

Once showered and dressed, Dean goes to check out while Cas packs up Baby. They’re only a little over an hour behind their schedule, thanks to the brilliant idea of sharing the shower, which isn’t terrible. He smiles at the memory of a few moments ago as he walks into the lobby. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” an overly friendly voice asks. Dean freezes. No freaking way. He looks down at her name tag; Lisa. No… he turns and starts to walk back out to Cas, but stops. Well shit. He turns and seems to figure out what he was feeling. “You alright there?”

He lets an easy smile cross his face. “Ah yeah, I’d just like to check out of our room,” and hands her the key.

“Okay,” she draws out the word, “looks like you’re good to go. Come back and see us sometime.” She throws him a wink. “You two brothers?’” she asks.

Dean sputters, “ahh no.” Have you lost your mind? Fan-freakin-tastic morning sex on an empty stomach and suddenly you’re this? But he knows it’s more than that as he holds up his left hand showing her the ring.

Lisa’s shoulders fall a bit, “Well damn. Lucky man then; Tall, broad shoulders, jawline, gorgeous eyes and a hint of badass.” Images of Cas flash before his eyes at her words. Yeah, you’re so gone, dude. “But then again I always did have a type,” she smiles at him. Oh. Me. Oops.

“Ha, yeah. Guess I do too. And I should probably get back to him. Hope Ben’s doing good.” He freezes. SHITSHITSHIT!!! MAYDAY! POUGHKEEPSIE! He sees her eyes go wide and turns tail running back to the car. He slides in and immediately starts it up and floors it.

“Dean. Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas can read the panic on his face causing his own to rise. “Dean, talk to me. Are we in danger? What’s going on?”

“Lisa,” and he looks up at Cas pleadingly. Not right now. He has to get somewhere further away.

“What?” Cas is still confused.

“There,” he nods vaguely back to the motel. And Cas remembers seeing the woman at the counter. She was about Dean’s age with tan skin and shoulder length black hair.

“Oh.” Suddenly Cas is the one freaking out and has a million questions swirling in his mind but can’t voice any of them. He sits in silence. This morning started out so well too.

Minutes later Dean pulls into the lot of some breakfast place. He turns to Cas and reaches for his hand. Cas’s eyes are wide and he doesn’t understand what’s going on. Why was Dean so freaked out about seeing Lisa? Did she remember him somehow? Does he want to go back to her? Does he miss that life? He didn’t seem to this morning, Cas thinks bitterly. He feels Dean squeeze his hand and say his name. It’s a little panicked now like he’s been saying it for a while.

“CAS! Babe! Come on. Come back to me. Please,” it’s the way his voice breaks at the end that snaps Cas’s eyes to Dean.

“Do you want to go back to her?” He suddenly says. Dean’s eyes grow even wider.

“WHAT?! No! Babe, why would you think? I told her we”, Nope. stop right there. “nevermind. No. I don’t want to go back to her. I freaked out because I fucked up. As I was leaving I mentioned Ben. So I ran.” Dean realizes that Cas’s panic after realizing they weren’t in danger, was fear that Dean was going to leave him. Leave them. “Castiel, I love you. So much more than I ever loved her.” Chuck, let this work, please. “You and I share a more, profound bond, Angel.” Yeah, pulling out the big guns.

He sees Cas relax and sends a quick ‘thanks’ upstairs, or wherever he is, and continues to comfort him. “This is probably terrible timing and all but hear me out because I think it’ll help you feel better.” He sees Cas nod and continues. “She, uh, hit on me actually,” he sees Cas go smitey and scrambles, “but I felt nothing. When she was trying to talk about me, everything she was saying, I just thought of you. She was laying it on thick, and I just stood there with a dopey smile on my face because I was thinking about YOU.” He reaches over and cups Cas’s cheek in his hand while running his thumb over the bone underneath. When Cas leans into the touch he sees that he’s no longer about to fly back there and make Ben an orphan, and relaxes a bit. “Now can we get some food and hit the road? Cause after this morning’s wake up, thanks again for that by the way, and then that just, well, I’m about as empty as Baby. If you need a bit more time we can fill her up first though.”

“No, I’m alright, I’m sorry I overreacted Dean, I just, all I could think about was that you would want to go back to her and be a family with Ben.”

“Babe, no. I loved Ben like my own, yes, but they don’t belong in this life. To get Ben I’d have to get Lisa, and that’d make me miserable. Again. We weren’t right. I was never truly myself with her, I tried, but she didn’t accept it. I thought she could be the one,” Cas flinches, but Dean squeezes his hand again, “because I didn’t know any different. I do now. That’s all you. You make me unbelievably happy. You let me be myself completely. Hell, you could read me like a book within days of being on earth and knowing me. No one but Sam can do that, and that’s only because he grew up watching me. And he still doesn’t do it as well as you can. You saved me Cas.” He can feel the tears behind his eyes now and sees Cas lose his own battle against them as one slides down his cheek. “So many times, and in so many ways. You’re it for me Babe, so um, if I’m wrong about that, well fuck, I’d say pretend for me, but I couldn’t stand knowing you weren’t happy. I just, I can’t lose you Cas. Never again,” he lets his tears fall freely then as he thinks back to a sandy beach and feels the pain clench around his chest. “I wouldn’t make it. Okay?”

“Dean,” Cas’s arms are around him and then he’s wiping at the tears as they streak his face. “I could never do that to Sam, or Mary.” He feels Dean smile even though there’s tears still falling. He always knows what to say. “And I would never be happy without you,” he says with a kiss to the forehead. “Now let’s get some food and hit the road before I have to fly us there and ruin the whole point of this trip, ok?”

Dean gives a nod, and a soft “Okay.”

Before he can say no he feels Cas’s grace wash over him and knows he’s cleaned away any trace of them crying. He’s only slightly mad, but not at the same time. They agreed to talk on the drive and that’s what he’ll do. He gives him a smile and pats him on that leg. It’s all Cas needs to know that Dean’s ready to leave the safety of Baby, and go inside.

As they get to the door Dean easily takes Cas’s hand and plants a soft kiss on it. “Thanks Cas.”

“Of course,” he smiles as him.

 

They enjoy a good meal, but mainly just can’t stop touching each other somehow. Their feet are between each other under the table, they have one set of hands clasped together on top of the table, and it still seems too far away. They seem to wordlessly agree to eat as fast as possible so they can get closer again.

Back in the car and Cas is right against him as they pull in the gas station. Groaning as it means they have to get out they both slide out of the driver’s side and Cas crowds Dean space as he eases the nozzle into Baby’s tank. Leaning against her back bumper, he wraps his arms around Cas’s middle and pulls him towards him. Resting his head on his chest, he asks, “Want any snacks or anything before we go?”

“No, we still have some water and things from the last stop. And I put more ice in the cooler before we left the motel from the ice machine,” he states calmly as he runs his fingers gently through Dean’s hair. If they didn’t have awesome plans, ok vague plans, Dean could easily be happy finding another hotel and letting Cas do this until they have to go back home.

“My genius boyfriend. First the shower idea this morning and then the ice. How did I bag you again?” he teases.

“You have your good days, I guess. And you’re good in bed.” Dean about chokes on nothing. His angel’s getting why too damn cocky.

“Well I try,” he says still plastered to Cas’s chest which makes it easy to feel the easy laugh that rolls through him.

Cas gives a soft squeeze to his shoulder getting his attention. He pulls himself from Cas and see him nod to the pump. Baby’s just about full again which means he has to untangle himself from his very warm and comfortable boyfriend. He lets out a little whine as he does so, and feels that feeling again as he sees Cas smile and softly shake his head as he gets back in the car on the driver’s side. Dean’s about to question it when he opens the door himself and sees that he’s back to the spot he was in before they pulled in for gas, leaving just enough room for Dean to slide in behind the wheel. 

They’re a good hour or so into the drive before they seem to both think it’s a good time to talk, and both turn to the other with an open mouth. They close them and share a laugh.

“You first, man,” Dean says still smiling, until Cas untangles his hand and moves it to his own lap.

“Ok. umm, I was just wondering if you were willing to talk about yesterday yet,” he says while looking at his hands.

Dean reaches over and grabs his hand back. “Yes and no. I know WHY I acted like an ass, but I’m still not sure how to say it in a logical way. Right now it’s just going to sound stupid if I say it.”

Cas looks at his profile like he can determine what Dean’s really thinking, and hell he probably could if he wanted to, but that’s something they agreed on. No snooping without permission or emergencies.

Cas decides to go with it, Dean is obviously willing to talk, just at his own speed. He gives a short nod then asks, “what were you gonna say, Dean?”

It seems like the right decision as he’s rewarded with a small hand squeeze and then Dean starts. “I was just gonna say that despite our little hiccups, this has been the most fun, and relaxed I’ve been, in like, ever. And I wanted to thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but I’m afraid that I find it a little hard to believe that you find the fighting or being in pain parts enjoyable.”

“Cas, it was one day where my back was stiff, not a big deal. And yes, fighting with you sucks, but I’d rather fight then go back to us not saying anything and being miserable separately. Now we can be miserable together,” he tries giving him a smile. “It’s also a hell of a lot better than fighting for our lives, stopping some big bad, or whatever monster decided to destroy the world. It’s NORMAL. I think you forget how little of that I’ve had in my life. I mean my boyfriend is an Angel of the fricken Lord.”

Cas seems struck by this and just sits there watching Dean for a moment. “I’m sorry Dean, I was just trying to make it perfect. And-”

“Gonna stop you right there. Did you not hear me? I said it has been Cas. I love this. I love that you thought of it. I think it’s something we both needed. Just time to ourselves to actually BE an ourselves, ya know? Like under normal circumstances like any other couple on a roadtrip. It’s not gonna be perfect. Someone will forget something, or Baby could get a flat, or I don’t know man, but it’s not going to be perfect. And that’s what makes it perfect.”

Cas sits a moment in silence again doing the squinty eyes. He’s so freaking adorable and hot at the same time. How?! “That makes no sense Dean.”

Dean laughs, and unbeknownst to Cas, comments on both statements “No. It really doesn’t, but that’s the truth.”

“But as an Angel I could fix all those things easily.” At that Dean stiffens, and Cas notices. “Do you not want me to be an Angel, Dean?”

Dean lets out a long breath, “Of course I do. It’s who you are, Babe. But keep in mind I said I didn’t know how to say it so fair warning,” but Cas comes in before he can continue.

“Wait, your mood yesterday was because of me being an angel,” his voice is starting to raise.

“NO,” Dean rushes. “It’s because I want you to STAY an Angel!” Then immediately followed by a softer “shit.”

They sit in silence as a few minutes pass. Cas is waiting for Dean to explain and Dean is trying to figure out how to.

Finally Dean’s weak voice breaks in, “I don’t want you to use up all your grace man, ok? I’m scared that something will happen and you’ll lose it again, or it’ll start to weaken, and if you waste it on fixing us, or minor things, I’ll always regret it. Like fixing my back. It’s just a sore back from being stupid and sleeping on a barn floor,” he says with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t trade that night for a comfier bed at all. Yes, you could have taken away the pain, but, I don’t know, it’s not-”

“-Normal?” Cas finishes.

“Well no, not everyone’s boyfriend can take their pains away with a touch, but that’s not what I mean. What if you do that and then you get hurt and have to heal yourself but can’t because you wasted your juice on fixing my minor injury, or Sammy’s, or something? It’s not worth the risks. As long as we’ll survive, that’s what we’ll do. 

Cas seems to have lost the fight in his voice when he speaks, “You know each night while you sleep I meditate and my Grace restores, don’t you Dean? It would take a great deal for me to run out. The ‘minor things’ you mention take very little, and I would not be happy to see you, or Sam, or Mary in pain if I could take it away.”

“But it’s happened before Cas! Metatron stole your grace, you were cut off from heaven and started to lose it, there’s been like 50 other times,” Dean says in a near frantic voice.

“Dean no matter how much grace I have if someone were to steal it it would still be gone, and then I’d feel worse about not fixing you while I could. I’m happy to use my powers to bring something more to the table, so to speak.”

“But you don’t have to man, that’s the thing. We don’t care if you have powers or not. In that aspect,” he amends quickly. “We just want you. I just want you. And yes, I love that you’re a badass angel, but I’d still love you if you were human, you know that right?” The uncertainty in the question obvious.

Cas moves to lay his other hand over their clasped ones. “Yes Dean, I do. I forget sometimes, but I do. Thank you.”

Dean lets out a sigh, “Good. ‘Cause I didn’t wanna have to kick your ass,” he laughs, glad the tension is gone again.

“Angel,” he says pointing to himself. “Human,” he points at Dean. “Do I have to tell you who’d win,” he smirks. “But I understand. You don’t want me doing something that could cause myself more harm than needed, correct,” he clarifies.

“Yeah, I guess so… It doesn’t sound so complicated when you say it like that.”

“Ok, but you do realize that’s a bit like asking a Winchester to not run towards the danger,” he adds with a fond teasing smile.

Dean completely misses the fake insult and only hears his own version, “Did you just refer to yourself as a Winchester,” he asks with a surefire grin and wink.

“No, that was just a thoughtful comparison,” Castiel stumbles over the words awkwardly. 

“Yeah, sure, Angel,” he tosses another wink at Cas.

It’s a second later when he lets out a, “Screw it,” and takes his eyes off the road for a moment to give him a quick kiss.

With eyes back on the road Cas can’t help the, “It’s amazing how such a truly magnificent man, can turn into such a child sometimes.”

“You talking about me Cas?”

“Yes, Dean, I am.”

“Awww you love it.”

“Yes Dean, I do.”

They share a smile and then go back to holding hands on the seat between them, and listening to Baby purr as miles pass by.

A while later Cas feels like he has to know. He’s confident enough now to ask. “So when Lisa hit on you, what did she say that made you think of me?”

Dean lets out an awkward laugh as a blush starts to creep up his neck. “She started listing of the features she saw in me like ‘broad shoulders, tall, gorgeous eyes’ and ‘a bit of a badass’. I swear each time she said something a different view of you came to mind. I had no idea she was talking about me.”

Cas nods, “I suppose those features could apply to me, but as you were saying them I have to admit that yours were the first I thought of as well.”

“Awww! Just look at us being that obnoxiously cute couple!” he laughs and soon Cas is joining him.

“Child,” he admonishes lovingly.

“Yeah, she, uh, first asked if we were brothers,” Dean starts a little awkwardly, he’s not really sure where he’s going with this either. “I told her no, more or less.”

“More or less?”

Dean lets go of Cas’s hand to hold the wheel while he holds up his left hand and slides his ring around.

“Oh,” he says and feels a strong swell of possessiveness crest. “And yet she still hit on you,” Cas asks confused and more than a little angry.

“Easy there, tiger. She didn’t have a chance. Lis never had an issue with that kinda thing though. She was always more of a ‘if they flirt back maybe they shouldn’t be with their partner’. It didn’t completely bother me before. One of the main red flags there, believe me.”

“It’s odd. I don’t worry anymore when you flirt. But I still don’t like others hitting on you.,” Cas says as he looks out the window.

Dean laughs, “no man. It’s an incredibly normal human thing. You’re secure enough in our relationship that you trust I won’t cheat on you, but you don’t know the other people’s intentions. I get the same way. But I don’t have a hot smiting face when it happens.”

Cas thinks back on the various times he’s been hit on with Dean around, “No, but you do look like you’re about to cause great bodily harm. And you’re right, it is rather hot.”

“Dude, I’m so glad Sammy and Mom ain’t here to hear and see this, We’d never hear the end of it. Sam would be fake gagging and Mom would probably be eating it up with a fucking spoon,” he laughs a little harder now. “She would always give me this look when I would talk about you,” he glances over seeing Cas giving him a knowing smile. “Yeah. That one. It’s like she knew instantly.”

“One, you talked about me with your mother,” part is teasing, but there’s another part that’s actually curious. “And two, she probably did. Sam enlightened me at how ‘obvious’ we can be at times.” Laughing lightly he adds, “he even called us idjits.”

“Yeahhh, that’s fair,” he says as his laugh eases. “And, course man, why wouldn’t I?”

Cas shrugs but a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and his thumb starts running along the top of Dean’s. He’s not sure when exactly it started, but it’s always been a comforting gesture just between them. The action seems to be enough to signal the conversation is over and they fall into a comfortable quiet again. Another moment and Cas leans forward turning on the radio.

He leans back in the seat, still running his thumb along Dean’s hand. Looking out the window his mind goes back over the past 10 years. Were we really ‘obvious’? I rebelled, I’m hunted, and I did it all for you. Don’t ever change. I’d rather have you cursed or not. I need you. I prayed to you, every night. I’ve been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to protect you. Castiel has a weakness, he likes you. Your human weakness. He’s bombarded with memories and one thing becomes very clear; yes. They were that obvious. But how did they themselves miss it? He continues going through everything. The way Dean reacted differently when he slept with April as opposed to if Sam had slept with someone. How he thought he was in heaven when he saw his face after being healed. The heartache when he found out about their deal with Billie. He loved him for so long. He truly was lost as soon as he touched his soul. He looks over and still sees the shining of Dean’s soul, as well as his very human form. He can’t help but stare for a minute. This man chose him. The Righteous Man chose to love a wayward angel when he could have anyone. How he was welcomed into the Winchester family and treated like he belonged despite his mistakes. The way Sam and Mary accepted him as well. Mary who just went along with it the first time they met. She never batted an eye at their relationship, no matter what state it was in. He turns and looks out the window still trying to figure out how that happened, but grateful it did nonetheless. 

Before he realizes it, Dean is pulling off at an upcoming exit. “Where’re we going Dean?”

“Did you fall asleep? We’ve been driving for hours man, Baby needs to refuel. And so do I, you wanna stop or just grab drive thru?”

“Oh, I must have gotten lost in thought,” he says not really answering.

Dean looks worried now, “you ok, Babe?” He pulls up to a pump and cuts the engine, but stays in the car angling toward Cas.

“Yes Dean, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something and then, I guess, got distracted by it. I promise you everything is alright.”

Still not sure he gives a reluctant, “Ok.” As he’s getting out of the car, he stops then ducks back in, “I think we should stop for dinner. Get out of the car for a bit, stretch our legs,” and then is gone again.

Cas sits there knowing the subject really isn’t up for discussion, not that he would anyway. It’s not like the food really matters to him. He looks at what really does, and sees Dean on his phone. Must be talking to Sam, he thinks, and decides to look up how far they can get before having to stop for the night. Figuring they could make it comfortably to Albuquerque before needing to stop, he looks up as Dean opens the door and gets back in.

“Ready to get something to eat?” he asks with a smile. “Just gotta run inside for a second first though.” He pulls up beside the store, and gets out. Instead of going in like he expected, Cas sees him walk to the trunk, get something out, then go in. 

A few minutes later he returns but in nice shirt and slacks instead of the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing a minute ago. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

“Why did you change into your FBI outfit? Did Sam give us something else to do for him?”

“No, man, remember I said we should stop for dinner,” like he’s still not understanding Cas’s confusion. He is irritating sometimes. Cas continues to stare at him.

“Fine,” Dean says in an exaggerated sigh. “I wanted to take you someplace nice. So while I was pumping Gas, I looked up a place and obviously I didn’t fit the dress code. And I wasn’t gonna ask, but now I have a reason to, Cas, why did you pack my FBI duds?”

Cas Blushes slightly, “I wasn’t sure where you would want to go, so I made sure to pack for any occasion we might have.”

Dean gets a fond smile, “There you go being the smart boyfriend again. You’re starting to make me look bad, Babe.”

“I could never,” Cas says as he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair as he pulls into a parking spot. Now it’s Dean’s turn to blush.

“C’mon, angel, let’s eat,” he says as he slides out from behind the wheel.

As Cas opens the door, Dean’s there to take his hand with a smile, and close the door behind him as he steers them into the restaurant. Walking in Cas is surprised how unlike this place is compared to, well, just about everywhere else they normally go. 

He leans in slightly to whisper into Dean’s ear, “This sure isn’t Biggerson’s,” right as the host walks up to seat them. Dean lets out a laugh which makes Cas have to gives an apologetic smile as they’re led to a small booth.

After pretending to look over the menu, Cas puts his down and looks over at dean. “Dean, why are we here?”

Dean sighs and puts down his menu, “so I don’t know exactly what the rest of the week will hold for us, but I wanted to make sure we at least got one fancy anniversary dinner, in a restaurant, eating it at the table like a normal couple; you deserve that.”

“That’s very sweet Dean, but you know it doesn’t matter to me. Our actual anniversary was quite enjoyable.”

Dean smiles and winks, “Yeah it was.” His smile softens to one more genuine before adding, “It was perfect man. But I just, ugh, ok here’s a chick flick moment for ya.” He leans in over the table while cas does the same. It’d be so easy to kiss him right now. Focus Dean, focus. “You know all those cheesy things couples do in chick flicks; the date nights, romantic dinners, surprise flowers,” he lets out a sigh like he’s about to reveal a deep dark secret, “fucking picnics man. I wanna do them. With you.”

Cas laughs. He was not expecting this omission from his other half. By the look on his face Dean wasn’t completely ready either, and a little unsure that Cas was laughing at him, albeit gently. “Dean, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that,” he leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “It’s very sweet though. I would enjoy doing all of them with you as well. Even the ‘fucking picnics’,” he says with a soft teasing smile.

“Shuddup. See if I ever tell you my secrets again,” but as he says the words his hand reaches over to lace with Cas’s. Just then a waiter walks up to the table to get their drink orders. He gives Cas an extra look as he turns back to the kitchen.

When he comes back to take their orders he stands beside Dean and only addresses Cas. Huh. It’s still early evening with lots of driving, so Dean decides on something lighter than the massive steak he was thinking about getting, and instead decides on the strip steak sandwich and hand cut fries. Cas gets the bacon wrapped scallops knowing that the plan will be Dean gets some in exchange for some fries when their orders come out.

As the waiter places the Scallops in front of Cas he leans in a little, “Careful, it’s hot, wouldn’t want you to burn anything important,” he says with a wink. Oh hell no he did not. 

“Oh he won’t. Not even Hellfire is hot enough to touch him.” Cas just shakes his head as the waiter glares at Dean and walks off.

“He’s so not getting a tip besides to not hit on other people’s boyfriends,” he says while angrily stuffing some fries in his mouth.

“Dean,” Cas has that ‘you’re being irrational’ tone.

“No. don’t ‘Dean’ me. He was hitting on you man. Right in front of me!”

“I know. But was I giving him any indication I appreciated it?”

“No. But he still shouldn’t”

“I know,” Cas cuts him off. “And I can take care of it myself. Like you did with Lisa.” Dean huffs a laugh with a full mouth. You don’t have a ring to flash him, babe. And then he feels guilty. He’s never been expected to get Cas a ring, or expected Cas to start wearing one. Hmm…

“What,” Cas asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing.” He get a spark in his eyes when he perks up and asks, “you gonna smite him babe?”

Cas laughs, “No, Dean, I’m not going to ‘smite him’. He’s just misguided in his pursuits.”

Finishing up as Mr. McFlirtyson comes back over with the check, Dean starts to reach for it when Cas stops him. He opens it up, then takes it with him when he gets up. “I’ll be right back sweetheart,” the petname a clear giveaway. “Why don’t you wait in the car,” and he starts after the waiter before he hears Dean say ‘oh no, I’m watching this.’

Dean watches as Cas stops the waiter who turns and gives him an award winning smile, until it falls with whatever Cas says to him. Dean can see him start shaking his head and probably denying everything when Cas pushes him against the wall. Suddenly the waiter starts nodding and Cas hands him the check before turning back towards Dean and straightening his collar. My badass Angel.

“That was hot,” Dean says as he looks up at Cas. “You tell him to keep his grubby paws off?”

“Something like that. He also graciously offered to pay our bill as an apology,” he smugly smiles. “You ready to go, Dean?”

“Hell yeah.”

When they reach the car, Dean finds himself pinned against Baby with an angel attached to his lips. When they break Cas looks down slightly sheepishly. “Sorry”

“Dude, no need to EVER apologize for that. That was awesome.” Sensing Cas needs to be cheered up a little more, “definitely light-headed, with tingles,” he smiles and looks over to see a gummy smile on Cas as well.

“Yeah ok. I just felt the need to make sure people knew I was yours. Perhaps I got carried away.”

“Nope, not at all. Now let’s go somewhere so we can both change and hit the road again.”

Cas just nods. Although he doesn’t feel the need to change, he does like the idea of being more relaxed with Dean. They head back to the gas station and take turns changing.

Getting back in the car they exchange a smile before Dean starts the engine. He so has plans to get them as far as possible as fast as possible. And oh can Baby go fast. Merging back onto the interstate he throws Cas a wink before flooring it.

Several hours later Dean can feel his eyes getting heavy. They’ve both been in a peaceful quiet for a while now, and he almost thinks Cas is asleep before he looks over and sees him watching him.

“You should stop Dean. You’re having trouble keeping your eyes open.”

“Yeah I know, man. How much further?”

Cas looks off for a moment then back at Dean, “About 7 hours, for those following the speed limit. 5 for you.”

“Hmm. Then I say we stop for the night, we’re not far from Albuquerque, let’s stop there.”

“I’d say i could drive and keep going, but I seem to want to rest as well.”

Suddenly Dean seems completely alert as he takes his eyes off the road and looks at Cas with concern, “You ok?”

“I’m fine Dean, really. I just enjoy it sometimes, like eating.”

“Okay… there’s a hotel at this next exit. We’ll stop there.”

A few moments later they’re pulling in and going to check in. Standing at the desk Dean leans his head on Cas’s shoulder while they wait for the girl manning the desk to get them their key. A minute later she comes back and hands Cas the key. He nods in acceptance, then kisses the top of Dean’s head to wake him up. Once somewhat alert, and forgetting the audience, he kisses Cas back with a quick peck.

“You two have a good night now,” a much too chipper for this late offers.

A flash of panic starts to flash across Dean’s eyes, but dies out before it makes it all the way. It’s replaced with his usual calm as he places his arm around Cas’s waist and they head out the door to their room. Walking in they set their bags down and turn on the light. 

“Can you grab me my pants, babe,” Dean says sleepily while stretched out on the bed already.

Cas can’t help the lazy smile that appears on his face. “You could just take your jeans off instead.”

Dean leans up on his elbows, “You are seriously the smart one in this relationship. No problem admitting that.” He gets up and drops his pants to the floor.

“I did choose you,” Cas says laughing at his own cheesy line.

“Such a dork man, I’m gonna pee and brush my teeth. I’m wiped,” he says walking over to Cas, getting his things, and then kissing him on top of the head; lingering a little longer than necessary before straightening back up and walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Dean comes out and gets into the bed next to Cas. Without wasting time he curls up next to him and throws his arm over his stomach. Placing a kiss to his shoulder he lets out a soft, “night Cas. Love ya.” Within minutes his breathing has evened out in sleep. 

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas replies, and soon he’s asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas wakes up the next morning to the sun coming in through the window they forgot to close last night. He soon hears, and feels, “Cas, turn out the lights man, sleepin,” come from his chest. He looks down and sees a sea of fuzzy hair. His arms immediately wrap around him and Dean snuggles in further.

“We gotta get up though Dean. Grand Canyon, remember?”

Dean is up, “oh shit! Man, what time is it? Where’re my pants? Got ‘em.”

Cas is 100% sure that he hasn’t laughed as much as he has in the last few days and he could get used to it. He thinks back to yesterday when Dean caught him dozing off after the flashback over their relationship. Lately he’s also feeling much more relaxed and at ease. Perhaps that’s the reason he sleeps and eats more recently as well. He’s pretty sure his powers haven’t diminished any, yet he feels he wants to do these human things more and more. By the time he’s dressed, Dean has their bags on his shoulder and keys in hand. Cas returns the key and they’re pulling into the nearest gas station to fill up. Dean offers to go get some coffee while Cas pumps, and comes back with coffees and breakfast sandwiches.

“I know they suck, but I didn’t wanna waste time stopping.”

“They’re fine Dean, thank you,” he says taking one from Dean’s hand.

“You sure you’re ok, Babe? I mean the sleeping, and eating,” Of course Dean would notice.

“Yes, Dean. I’m perfectly fine.” Thinking back on their dinner, “Remember how you told me that you wanted to do those cheesy romance things?”

Dean blushes slightly but nods for Cas to continue.

“Well, I guess this is my equivalent to that. Although I don’t need to eat or sleep, I enjoy doing them, with you. I get why they’re so important to humans. They’re a means of bonding to one another; a family meal or two lovers sharing a bed.”

Baby’s full but neither of them move. Dean can feel the love he has for this… man? Angel? Celestial being? Nothing seems to describe Cas better than just that. Cas. His Cas. His everything. Somehow before he knows it he’s in Cas’s personal space. It’s awkward with coffees and sandwiches between them, but who cares.

“I love you Cas. So much.”

Cas smiles, “I love you too Dean.” When a car horn breaks the moment, “we should probably get going.”

Dean clears his throat, “yeah,” as he goes to the driver’s side and slides in.

 

After some coffee and quote unquote food, Dean is in his element. He’s got the window down, music up, and the best thing to ever happen to him by his side. Although their moment this morning wasn’t quite enough to satisfy this new relentless need to tell Cas how much he loves him, it made it subside a bit. Thinking about this trip in general makes it come back full force again and Dean’s doesn’t know what’s going on. It’s not like I can’t tell him I love him, I do. All the time. I show it too. I’m affectionate. PDA isn’t a problem at all. I’m completely comfortable with it, him. But something’s still missing. The sex is great, they’ve gotten out of the ‘rabbit’ stage as Sam called it, and yes they still like to touch almost constantly, they’re not as scared that the other isn’t really there anymore. Without noticing he starts playing with his ring. He looks over at Cas who’s watching the movements with a soft smile that’s a generous mix of pride, and, mostly, love. It hits dean. Back at the restaurant Cas said he wanted people to know that he was mine. Could… son of a bitch. He looks back at his ring, back over at Cas. Unaware he was caught before Cas just gives him a smile like he isn’t having a complete revelation a foot away from him. Shit. Does Cas want a ring too? And if I give it to him, isn’t that like.. Proposing? Wow ok. That wasn’t even a tiny bit scary, not gonna focus on that at the moment. Great, now I feel guilty, I never gave him the chance to ask me. Shit what am I thinking?! Do I wanna marry Cas? Am I upset he hasn’t asked me first? Yet? What if he’s not on the same page? I should call Sammy. Oh shit, should I call Claire and like, ask for his hand? Wait, when did we decide we’re doing this? 

“Dean!” Cas yells, finally getting his attention. “We just missed the exit.”

“Shit, sorry. Can we just take the next one or do we have to loop around?”

“We have to loop for the fastest route.”

Now he’s giving me a weird look. Shit. Just act cool. “Ok” Yep. Smooth. 

“Dean,” Oh no. Not the tone. 

“Yeah Babe,” he says a little too enthusiastically.

“Dean you spaced out for a while there. Are you alright? Should you pull over? I can drive.”

“No I’m ok, man. Sorry. Guess I just got caught up in my head. Everything’s alright, don’t worry.”

“Yes… That seems to get harder to do the longer I know you. But I’ll try not to this time. Do you want to talk about whatever thoughts you got lost in?” Not with you. Definitely gotta call Sammy. “Or at least give me notice of when I should ‘not worry’. Although as I said I’d probably ignore that warning.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, Winchesters running towards the danger, right?” He doesn’t miss the quick smile before he schools his face again. Are we there yet? How can I ditch someone I don’t want to leave my sight? “But, uh, nah man. Everything’s good. Awesome actually,” he pulls their clasped hands to his lips and gives them a kiss. Definitely turning into a sap.

“Wanna get some lunch? I could probably eat.”

“Dean we’re only about an hour or so away.”

“I know man, but we haven’t eaten since those nasty sandwiches and I could use some real food. It’s only 2 anyway. It’s not gonna go anywhere.”

“Fine, Dean.”

“Cool. What’d you want?”

“Anything is fine,” there’s a pause, “could we do drive thru though? I wanna get there now that we’re so close.

“Yeah man. We’ll grab something quick. I wanna get there too.”

They pull through some fast food joint and Dean gets his usual burger. No fries this time since Cas is right, they’re really close and they can grab something more later. Soon they’re back on the road and headed to the Grand Canyon. 

An hour later they pull alongside the other tourists’ cars. They get out and start walking with everyone else. As they get closer to the edge Dean starts to slow his steps. Almost to the railing, Cas notices and turns.

“Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just forgot something in the car. Be right there.”

“I can wait.”

“Nah, enjoy. Make vacation friends. Join you in a minute.”

Walking back to the car, Dean pulls out his phone and dials Sam.

 

“Hey Dean. What’s up?”

Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out before he starts. “Should I get Cas a ring?”

There’s silence and then scrambling, a door closing and then a very serious, “what?”

Dean looks around and sees Cas talking to a woman who seems to be laughing at everything he says. Yeah that’s not gonna end well for you honey. Then he makes his way to a picnic table away from the crowd. Before he can stop himself, it all comes out in a rush, “Has he said anything to you about wanting one? Like do you think he wants to get married? I’ve been thinking about it and maybe I took asking away from him and he may be upset. But I can’t just give him a ring and not have it mean that. It’d be weird. Like a girl opening a small jewelry box and it’s earrings. You know? So like, has he said anything to you? I don’t even know if he talks about this stuff. I don’t even know man, I can’t figure out what the hell I’m feeling right now. So help. Lay the touchy feely crap on me.”

There’s silence. Dean pulls back his phone to make sure they’re still connected and signals weren’t dropped. “Sammy…”

There’s definitely a sniffle. “Dean… are you serious?”

What the hell? “Umm… yeah, I’m serious. That’s why I ditched my boyfriend at the edge of the Grand Canyon and am talking to you in secret. What the hell man?”

“Sorry, right, just, wow. I just assumed that when you got together it was something you agreed on. You know none of us talk about it because you’re, well, you, and don’t talk about this stuff. But okay. Umm, he hasn’t mentioned anything but he definitely likes the ring on you. We’ll catch him looking at it with this smile.”

“Yeah, noticed that too. Part of what got me thinking.”

“Can I ask what the other part or parts were?”

“Umm, well, I kinda saw Lisa”

“WAIT! Like LISA Lisa? Ben and Lisa Lisa?”

“Yes Sam, THAT Lisa, she apparently works at a hotel outside Springfield Missouri”

“Did she remember you? Did you feel something?”

“No she didn’t remember me, but yeah, I felt something, for Cas. She started to hit on me and my first reaction was to hold up my hand and flash her my ring.”

“Oh. What’d she do?”

“She hit on me harder. Her usual.”

“And Cas?”

“He was in the car. But um, he kinda freaked out. He thought I would want to go back to her. I told him that wasn’t going to happen and that he was it for me. I couldn’t go through losing him again. I barely made it last time.”

“Wow.” Sam breaks into his brother’s rambling before he spirals to the beach and his talk with Billie flashbacks come again. “you, uh, really said he was ‘it’? I think you kinda have you answer about wanting to get married.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “of course I wanna marry him Sam, that’s not why I called. I’m not even a little freaked out about that, either. I need to know how to handle this. Does HE wanna ask ME? Should I ask him since I already have a ring, but it’s not really his ring I’m wearing, man. It’s like,” he pauses to think of the right description. “It’s like a placeholder.”

Sam shakes his head on the other end of the phone, “Dean, couple of questions for you.”

“Okay…” He looks and sees Cas walking towards him. Shit this is taking longer than his excuse would work for. “Hang on Sammy. Incoming.”

Sam listens to the one-sided conversation. ‘Sorry, Sam called just checking in.’ ‘no, I know. No cases.’ slight laughter, ‘that’s nice. She give you her number?’ ‘wait. She did?! Did you tell her?’ ‘yes I remember the waiter.’ There’s a quiet moan and then ‘yeah I’ll be there in a minute.’ followed by the hushed ‘I love you’ that sam still isn’t used to hearing come from Dean so freely.

Dean comes back with a “Sorry, Cas”

“Yeah I got that. Do I wanna know about the waiter?”

“He hit on Cas right in front of me!”

“So you hit him I take it?”

Dean laughs remembering the waiter against the wall. “Nope, Cas handled it himself. Frickin hot man.”

“Gross. Have you guys been like this the whole trip so far?”

“Yep,” Dean pops the ‘p’.

“Ok, then forget my questions. But give me a few minutes and then I’ll text or call you back.”

“Alright. I um, don’t exactly feel better though.”

Sam laughs slightly, “Don’t worry man. I’ll talk to you in a bit Jerk.”

“Kay, later Bitch.” He hangs up and walks over to Cas who is leaning over the railing.

Approaching him he says, “It’s a good thing you can fly ‘cause you lean any further over and you’re going down.”

Cas turns to his back to the railing and smiles at Dean. “How’s Sam?’

Dean crowds his personal space and takes in the view from over his shoulder. “Ah, good. Yeah.”

Cas gives him a speculative look, but lets it go. “That’s good. Claire still there?”

“I forget to ask. Crap. Sorry.”

“It’s ok Dean,” he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and notices the unhappy look on the woman from earlier’s face. “How long would you like to stay here and look around? Would you like to go to the bottom again?”

“Nah, this is good, riiight here’ he says as he moves into Cas until he’s completely flush against him. Earning him a laugh and a kiss on the cheek.

“I like this spot too.”

They stand there for several minutes exchanging touches and quick kisses. Dean feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. His eyes meet with a young couple. The girl looks like she’s about to bounce away at any second, while the guy sends him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, but you guys are just so adorable. And well, like model pretty, can I take your picture?” the guy nudges her arm. “I mean would you like me to take your picture? Ya’know, in front of the canyon and all?” The guy beside her now looks like he’s got a bad sunburn, he’s so red.

They exchange a glance and a shrug, before Dean shrugs and says “Sure, why not? We don’t have enough photos of us anyway. Right Babe?”

Before Cas can wipe the smile from his face and answer, the woman starts rambling off questions. “How long have you guys been together? You just totally scream ‘love’. You’re seriously distracting me from the landmark behind you guys. You just… wow. Like you,” she points to Dean. “Are just like, so beyond man-pretty. Like damn. and you,” she points to Cas who is a little taken aback by her flurry of energy. “You’re totally dreamy. Like, old hollywood handsome. And your eyes!” she practically swoons. 

They’re not even paying attention as she takes out her phone and snaps a pic. “Oh. sorry. I should take it on one of yours.” Dean hands her his phone as he stands back next to Cas.

The guy speaks up, “I’m so sorry Char can get a little, over enthusiastic, sometimes,” and starts to drag her away as she hands back Dean’s phone.

Dean hurries to stop him. “No it’s ok. Really. Had a friend the exact same way. Little sister I never wanted,” he laughs. Turning to address her, “We um, we’re actually on our 10 year anniversary. He surprised me with a road trip.” The girl, Char, lets out an ‘awww’ and he can’t help but smile. 

“Here. This is the one I took of you guys before you handed me your phone.” She shows him the photo and Dean can’t help but take the phone from her. After a minute he clears his throat.

“Can you, uh, send that to me, please?” They exchange numbers and say their goodbyes. As he’s walking back to Cas he feels his phone buzz. Taking it out he sees the photo pop up and opens it to show Cas. Turning it to show him, he sees Cas’s eyes go wide and takes his phone from his hand.

“Dean…” is all he says.

“Ha yeah, I know. We should get it framed. The first time we realized how friggin obvious we really are.”

“We look so NORMAL. And happy. And, she’s right. We look so in love. Dean, we’re adorable!”

Dean laughs. “Damn right we are.” He takes his phone back and sends it to Cas. Then after a second, sends it to Sam too. With his phone still out he switches back to camera mode and aims it at Cas. His angel’s looking out over the scenery, although ‘looking’ isn’t exactly the right word because his eyes are closed. There’s a soft smile on his face, and he looks like at any moment he’s going to spread his wings and take off. Cas turns to him with a raise brow, “Just figured I should take a few pictures of the canyon you know..”

“Right. I feel kind of bad that we didn’t at each stop. That could have been a good idea.”

“I got a few of what matters,” Is all Dean says. Staunchly avoiding Cas’s questioning gaze he takes a few more random ones before he sees Cas relax again, while holding his own phone. Hmm must have gotten the picture. He swings the screen over to find Cas holding his phone toward Dean, “Dude, are you taking my picture.”

“Of course not Dean. I’m taking a few pictures of the reason why we’re here.”

They both call a non-verbal truce and put their phones away and going back to their ‘favorite spot’. They stay silent until Dean breaks in with “you wanna stay around here, or keep going somewhere?”

Cas takes a minute to think, leaning back against the railing. “We could keep going. Vegas is only a four hour drive from here. We could find a nice hotel and then get something to eat.”

“Babe! I like the way you think. Yes. Totally hitting Vegas. Let’s go,” he pulls Cas in to his chest and kisses his cheek. He’s already heading back to the car when Cas pulls his phone back out.

Cas: Vegas was a good idea, Sam. He seems very excited.. :)

Sam: Of course he is! We’ll meet you guys there tomorrow. You’re sure you’re sure about this Cas? 

Cas: Very much so Sam.

Sam: Well not that you haven’t been part of it for 10 years already, but welcome to the family Cas. ;)

Cas: Thank you. I’m glad you told me. You’re a good friend.

Sam: Brother 

Cas doesn’t see the last message as he slips the phone in his pocket just as he reaches the Impala’s passenger side door. Opening it and sliding in, he notices that Dean is on his phone with a concerned face. “Who’re you texting Dean?” A couple of people actually. 

“Oh, uh, I told you I forgot to ask about Claire so I’m just texting her. She’s still at the bunker. You think she’s ok? Would you mind if I ask her to stay til we get back? Then we can spend our extra day with her?”

“Now who’s the smart one?” he smiles.

“Yeah yeah, ok. Onward to Vegas!” 

A little into their trip Cas breaks the comfortable silence. “We should get a hotel on the strip. It’ll be close to everything, and we could walk more instead of taking Baby. She deserves a break too.”

“Yeah, hey, is it cool if we stop and get something to eat now and then just get to the room and go from there tonight?”

“Of course, Dean. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just hungry I think. And kind of tired. Why are we sleeping so damn much man?! Like, I’m loving this, I’m having fun, I’m relaxed, but I just feel like I could sleep at any moment.”

“Dean, normal people sleep more than 4 or 5 hours a night. Perhaps because you’re allowed to, your body is just taking advantage. I feel the same way. I suppose it is possible that not only do we need a rest from hunting, we could actually need to rest, and get more sleep than usual.”

“That makes sense. I’m just not used to any of this. Maybe, uh, we make this a regular thing? Like not week long breaks all the time, but like weekends or a few days here and there?”

Cas’s smile is across his whole face. “I’d like that very much Dean. Perhaps we could get Sam to take a break too.”

“Yeah, he probably should. When we stop I’ll text him.” Again.

They drive a little further and then Dean takes an exit and pulls into a mom ‘n’ pop kind of restaurant. He opens the door for Cas and then they walk in to be sat. They get taken to a booth about halfway down against the wall. Ordering drinks, Dean pulls out his phone just as a message pops up. 

Sam: Hey man, so I don’t think you should get Cas a ring. 

Dean’s heart doesn’t just fall, it catapults out of his chest and makes a wet splat sound as it hits the floor. But…

Sam: I think you should give him mom’s. That way you get to wear his ring, and he literally gets to wear your’s. And it’s mom’s. Dad gave it to you to give to your fiance anyway. More like I took it and told you he gave it to me, but ok.

Dean: Ignoring the dad thing for the moment, you think Mom would be ok with that?

Sam: sorry. And yes. She loves Cas. Why do you think she went all tiger mom on Lucifer? Sorry.

Dean puts his phone down to collect his thoughts, and place his order. Cas has been awfully quiet… ‘You ok over there?”

“Huh? Oh, yes. Was just looking up possible hotels for us.”

“Ahh, what’re you thinking? High roller, or no star?”

“Somewhere in the middle.”

“We should go a little nicer, and hey, what if after Vegas we start heading back? Shorter drives would break up the shorter overall trip.”

Cas’s face lits up with an idea, “we could spend two nights in Las Vegas. Tonight we could just be lazy in the room, and then tomorrow we could spend the day sightseeing.”

“True, or we could spend the second day in bed too,” he winks but Cas misses it because he’s already back on his phone. What the hell is he doing over there? That’s not just looking up hotels.

“I doubt we will need that much sleep, Dean.”

“Wasn’t talking about sleeping the whole time, babe.”

Cas looks up from his phone with a slightly pinker face, “Oh.” then his cockiness comes back, “That is an option.”

They share a smile as the waitress comes over with their orders, he picks up his phone and some fries when he hears it vibrate.

Sam: Sorry man, just meant that we love you guys and support you. 

Dean: Ok. So.. i’m doing this.

Sam: Right now?! Dude, you can’t just hand it over!

Dean: No not right now. I’m not that stupid. We’re eating, then heading to Vegas. Was thinking of doing it then. We may spend a couple nights there so could be nice to actually plan something. Got a few things to do first anyway.

Dean goes back and opens his conversation with Claire. Taking a deep breath the starts typing. 

Dean: So, I’ve been thinking, a lot actually, and I need to make sure it’s ok with you if I ask Cas to marry me. I know he’s not actually your dad but he kinda is, and well, you’re part of the family too. So, I guess long story short I’m asking for your blessing...

Across the table Cas looks up to see Dean concentrating on texting. He’s texting Claire, why does he look so focused? Is something wrong? He goes back to his conversation with Sam and notices the unread response. He smiles at the thought that Sam sees him as a brother already. He feels the same, but never wanted to impose. He quickly sends his message.

Cas: Dean’s texting Claire a lot. Is everything ok?

Sam: He’s not texting Claire, he’s texting me. And yes everything is alright on both fronts before you ask. 

Satisfied with the answer he turns back to Dean. “Is Claire alright? You’ve been texting a while,” Cas asks feigning innocence.

“Hu, uh yeah. No, this is Sammy just checking in again. Told him to leave us alone though,” he smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh ok.” there’s a pause, “I booked our room by the way.”

“Awesome,” he smiles and continues eating. Cas has never seen him so at peace and he can’t help but feel a little prideful that he caused it.

Almost immediately Dean’s phone vibrates on the table and he schools his face to look calm. He slowly opens the message without really looking at it, then reads.

Claire: WHAT?! I thought this was already happening. Of course it’s cool with me. You’re already my old man. ;)

He’s instantly calm again.

Dean: Thanks kid. As soon as Cas and I get back we’re spending the day with you. No excuses.

He puts the phone away before she can respond with some smartass remark.

Quickly finishing their meal with small talk of what to do in Vegas, they can’t seem to agree on what to do, or if they do, they can’t agree on when to do it. As frustrating as it is, Dean can’t really seem to get mad because he’s more focused on how to ask Cas.

Getting in the car they’re almost to the hotel when Cas turns to him. “You’re not really here again. Are you upset because we can’t agree on a plan?”

Son of a bitch. Do not let this turn into a fight. Not now. “No, of course not. It really doesn’t matter to me, whatever we do, in whatever order will be fine. You know I’m easy to get along with.”

“Since when?” Cas looks confused while Dean starts laughing.

“There’s my angel. C’mon man, let’s just have fun and not worry about having a plan.”

Cas sighs, “Very well. Perhaps I got too hung up on wanting it to go well.”

“It will Babe, just don’t think too much about it. It’s just us.” 

There’s a few minutes in silence before Cas tells Dean to make a right and their hotel will be in a few blocks.

Dean pulls into an upscale hotel, the kind he hasn’t stayed in since Mick fronted the bill that time. Wonder if there’s a pool. “Nice job man. This place looks awesome.” 

He pulls up to the valet station and gets out before heading to the trunk to get their bags. Cas has beaten him to it as he pulls out both bags, so instead he looks around while waiting for the valet to take the keys. Across the street he notices a nightclub looking place and thinks that’s just what they need. Handing the keys over with only a mild tinge of regret, he follows Cas inside.This place is definitely swanky, he can’t help but think as he stops behind Cas in front of the large desk. Placing a hand on his hip, he leans in to give a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

Just as he’s about to tell Dean to wait, it’s their turn to check in. Quickly getting their room key, they head to the elevator, and press 10.

“Can’t remember the last time I was in a place with ten floors,” Dean laughs then looks at Cas’s hand around his. I’ve gotta ask tonight.

The doors open with a ding, and they walk hand in hand to the room. Opening the door Dean lets out a low whistle. “Wow. You got us a view? Babe, this is,” is all he gets out before Cas has him against the now closed door and is kissing him sweet and slowly. When they break apart Dean asks, “What was that for?”

Cas shrugs and picks up the bags that Dean forgot existed and puts them on the bed. It’s a very large and comfortable looking bed, and Dean gets a bit side-tracked thinking of everything they could do in said large, comfy bed. Cas’s soft laughter brings Dean back.

“And what were you thinking of?” he asks teasingly.

Dean clears his throat, “Um, just thought, of how enjoyable sleeping is going to be,” he says knowing he’s been caught. “And that we should go to that bar across the street first.”

Cas gives him a strange look, “you want to go drink? But, I thought we were going to ‘enjoy’ (damn air quotes) the bed.”

“And we will, but let’s just get a couple of beers, then, I don’t know, maybe take a walk or something,” he can feel his face heat up as the nerves start to set in.

“Dean,” god how can he do so much with just my name?! Cas asks nervously, “are you alright? You still want to do this right? We can just sleep, and then,”

“NO! Of course I want to do this. I just, um, wanna, um, spend some more time with you before hitting the sack.”

“Okay,” Cas draws out the word. His own nerves begin to set in. What if he’s figured out the plan? What if he doesn’t want to get married. What if I’ve been reading into things that aren’t there? But Sam said. He’s cut off when Dean lifts his head to meet his gaze. When did he walk over here?

“You ok, Cas? What’s wrong?”

“No, noth-nothing, Dean. Sorry,” he stutters. “Perhaps a drink would be a good idea.”

“Right, let’s change and then head out. Something tells me this place isn’t very accepting of worn jeans and t-shirts,” he says as he makes his way to the bathroom with his bag.

Cas sits on the bed to calm his breathing. He pulls out his phone and texts Sam.

Cas: Dean doesn’t know does he? He just, I don’t know, perhaps I’m just nervous this isn’t what he wants.

Sam: Relax, Cas. You have nothing to worry about. Everything’s taken care of by the way. I’ll send you the details in the morning. Just enjoy the rest of the night with Dean.

Just then the bathroom door opens and Dean steps out in fitted dark jeans, and his blazer over a button up shirt. Cas thanks his father that he doesn’t need to breathe when he realizes he isn’t. He stands and pulls Dean in for a slightly heated kiss. “I feel that I’m not adequately dressed now,” he says stepping back.

Dean lets out a soft chuckle. “I think you look fine, but if you want to change, I’ll wait.”

With a nod, Cas goes to his bag and picks out a few things before heading to the bathroom himself. A moment later he comes out and feels his choice to change was correct. Dean’s staring at him with his mouth slightly open.

“When did you get that?” Dean asks clearly enjoying the moment to slowly take in his boyfriend in tight black jeans and fitted navy dress shirt.

“I’m glad to know I can take Claire’s advice in clothing,” he chuckles.

Without discussing it, Dean grabs the room key and his wallet as they head out. “Claire picked this out? I so have to thank her. Wait, no. That’d be weird, wouldn’t it? ‘Thanks for helping Cas pick out that outfit, I really couldn’t wait to rip it off of him.’”, he mocks himself.

As they reach the elevator, Cas’s hand slides to the small of his back and he guides them in. “Perhaps you should leave that part out.”

“True,” Dean says with a playful wink.

When the doors separate, Cas’s hand falls from Dean’s back and intertwines with his. They quickly make their way across the street and into the bar. Inside it’s almost impossible to hear each other but Dean feels Cas pulling him to the bar by his hand. Once there they shout their orders and Dean spots a small table in the back corner. Nudging Cas he nods over to it, and after a nod of understanding from Cas he walks over to it. Sitting down he quickly finds Cas standing at the bar, and notices the way the girl on the stool next to him keeps checking him out. Dean may or may not be thinking about all the ways he could ‘creatively tell her to back off’ when a girl sits down opposite him.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, Dean looks up to see a beautiful blonde giving him some serious eyes. She’s exactly what he’d normally go for years ago. “You’re way too gorgeous to be sitting alone,” she says.

Before he can reply a deep voice responds for him. “I agree. It’s a good thing our drinks didn’t take too long. Here you go sweetheart,” Cas says as he hands Dean the glass.

Dean goes to say something but this time the girl cuts him off, “Shame, you are two of the hottest things I’ve ever seen around here.” She starts to walk away but for some reason Dean calls to her.

“Hey, you wanna finish your drink with us? As long as you’re clear it’s nothing more than a drink, that is. Maybe you can tell us where to go sightseeing.”

She smiles and nods, then turns back toward the table. “Damn, gentlemen too. A girl can’t catch a break. Either of you have a single straight brother by chance?”

Dean laughs, “yeah, actually but he’s back in Kansas. Dean, by the way, this is Cas,” Cas extends his hand and then returns it to around Dean’s shoulders. 

“Sam, or Samantha,” at that both of them crack up. “What’s so funny?” she asks.

“His brother’s name is Sam,” Cas starts.

“And we call him Samantha when he’s being well, a bitch, but it’s a term of affection,” Dean finishes.

“Right,” she draws out as she downs the rest of her drink. “I’ll uh, leave you guys alone now. Thanks for the nice let down. You two are cute together.” They share a smile and miss her walking away.

When they look back to her, she’s already gone. “I think we scared her off,” Dean says tangling his fingers’ with Cas’s.

“Oh, shame, now I get you all to myself,” Cas says sarcastically as he turns to face Dean. Before he thinks about it he leans in to give him a quick peck. 

“I’m gonna get another drink. You want one?”

“Sure, why not,” Cas says as he throws the rest of his drink back.

Dean swallows and tries really hard not to think about how hot that was. He has a plan tonight. He can’t get distracted. Once at the bar, he sees the bartender at the end waiting on someone else. She looks up and nods signalling that she’ll be with him next.

“Excuse me.” Dean looks down and sees the girl that was making eyes at Cas earlier.

“Yes?” he remains polite.

“You with Blue Eyes?” She boldly asks.

“Yes,” Dean answers. His voice cold and sharp.

“Mm,” she stands and wobbles a bit making it clear that the drink if front of her isn’t her first, and motions for Dean to lean down. He does and she giggles before whispering in his ear, “You two wanna head to my place for a threesome?”

Dean straightens instantly, just as the bartender comes over, turning his wide eyes to her. “Don’t worry; She’s been cut off. Another round for you two?”

“No. No we’re good. Thanks,” and heads back to get Cas. Reaching the table all he says is “We’re leaving.”

“Dean? What’s wrong? Where’s our drinks?”

Instead of an answer he lets Dean pull him out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. Instantly Dean turns to him. “Sorry, that, that place wasn’t, uh, what I had planned. Let’s walk for a bit and see if we find somewhere else.” 

“Planned? Dean, are you up to something?”

Yes. “No, I just thought it was going to be classy, not some singles joint for desperate women.”

Cas steps into his personal space and wraps his arms around his waist. He waits for Dean to return the action before saying, “I know you’ve got something planned, but I won’t push. Still wanna go for a walk?”

Dean sighs, and thinks that his plan is ruined. “Yeah, sure.”

Cas rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything as they untangle and start walking. They walk for a few minutes in silence before Dean turns to Cas, “you wanna head back to the room?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know. I, uh, nevermind, it didn’t work out. Now I just kinda wanna go back to the room and try again tomorrow.”

Cas steps in front of Dean, resting one hand on his hip, and then leans forward just enough so that his breath brushes against his ear, “or we could go back to the room and I could make it up to you with some of the things I’ve been planning since you walked out in this outfit.”

He pulls back to see only a thin ring of green circling Dean’s wide pupils and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Dean then wraps an arm around Cas’s waist and pulls him even closer before leaning in and whispering his answer. “You already know I have some ideas of my own when it comes to what you’re wearing.”

“I believe your expression is great minds think alike,” he says with a cocky grin.

Dean gets a wicked grin, “are you thinking what I’m thinking now too?”

Within minutes they’re back at the hotel. And if anyone asks they will definitely deny racing each other to their room. Colliding into each other at the door, they fall into a fit of laughs and traveling hands. In between laughs are peppered kisses.

“Dude,” Dean says while trying to catch his breath. “We need the room key.” Cas leans in to kiss along his neck. “That means we have to separate long enough for me to get it.”

Some unintelligible sound is all that escapes Cas as he reaches out to touch the door. Out of the corner of his eye Dean sees the light turn green and Cas open it. Before Dean can make a move himself, Cas is pulling him into the room by his shirt and pressing him against the wall. His hands make quick work of the buttons before pushing said shirt off of Dean’s shoulders. The rest passes in a blur of clothing being shed and pressing and pulling and somehow making it to the bed. On the bed it’s a blur of hands and kisses and tongues that map out each other’s bodies. When Cas leans down for a long deep kiss before rolling to his side, Dean is caught somewhere between not remembering anything and remembering everything all at the same time. 

“That was,” Cas starts to say but is interrupted when his smile takes over.

“Yeah,” Dean says with his own smile.

A small chuckle comes out as Cas tells him, “I’ve wanted to do that all week.”

“Dude! I was trying to be all romantic and stuff. If I had known you wanted hot and steamy we coulda holed up in a room days ago,” he laughs.

Cas takes his hand in his and looks over to see Dean quickly losing his battle with sleep. “I’ve enjoyed the romantic as well. You’re very good at that too.”

Dean opens his eyes and squeezes Cas’s hand. “You’re the first to ever tell me that, but then again you’re also the first that it’s ever come naturally with. It’s like driving, I may not have known how to do it from the beginning, and there’ve been a few accidents,” Cas laughs as he continues, “but now it’s just part of me and loving you is something I don’t even think about doing anymore, I just do.”

“That was completely you and I loved it,” Cas says while rolling over to kiss Dean again.

“See man, you make me do the chick flick moments,” tries to defend himself.

“You love them Dean, your secret’s out.”

“Sam made it sound like that’s all I watch though,” his argument is interrupted by a yawn.

Cas smiles. “Go to sleep Dean, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“We do?” he asks behind closed eyelids.

“Yes, we have a lot of things to see and do before we leave this stop.”

“Kay. Love you Cas.”

“Love you too Dean,” placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead, Cas gets up to turn off the light and then gets back into bed. When he does, Dean immediately seeks him out and curls around him. It’s amazing how someone so literally big and strong can become such a small fragile being when their figurative walls come down. Cas watches him for a few moments and then feels himself drifting off. He sets his alarm and then falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours Cas finds himself awake. He looks down at the still sleeping Dean, and then at the clock on the nightstand. It’s just after one. He thinks back to the 24 hour diner he saw, and slowly untangles himself from Dean, who only grumbles slightly at the loss. Cas walks over to their bags and picks out some jeans and a shirt without paying attention. Slipping on the shirt he realizes it is Dean’s and shrugs. Not worth changing now. Grabbing the room key and his phone, he heads out.

In their room Dean wakes up alone in bed. He doesn’t like this feeling and it almost scares him how much he doesn’t like it. He knows Cas isn’t going anywhere, but it’s not the same. Ok yes, way too chick flicky there man. You need to get home and binge Die Hards and Rambo. Yes! Movie day with Claire. Perfect post vacation day. He hears his phone go off and realizes it’s still in his jeans from last night. Making his way over to them, he pulls out his phone and sees a text from Sam.

Sam: sorry to bug you but did you ask? How’d it go?

Dean thinks about it for a minute. His plan fell flat, but then they came back to the room and more than made up for it. He decides to not tell his brother that and instead be nice.

Dean: Didn’t. Went to a bar and kept getting hit on. Went for a walk but then got, um. Distracted. ;) ok. So he’s still gotta mess with his little brother.

Sam: First off, gross. And second, you went to a bar?! No wonder it didn’t work out.

Dean gets tired and just calls. On the second ring Sam picks up. Weird. It sounds like he’s driving.  
“Hey man! Um, I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned. What‘s plan B?”

“I don’t know. I think we’re going sightseeing and stuff later so maybe I’ll get a chance then. Are you driving? I thought you were staying at the bunker while Claire was there?”

“Relax Dean. Claire’s fine. I’m just headed out to grab some food. And yes I know what time it is. But, uh, I think you should ask sooner. It’s just you seem really set on this and I know you, you’ll become preoccupied with finding the perfect everything and it won’t work out. Just simplify it, man. You love him, he loves you, we all love you together, you really are adorable, so there’s nothing to overthink.

Dean lets out a sigh, “Yeah, I know you’re right. I’ll figure it out. Thanks Bitch. Now I gotta get some clothes on. Where the hell did my boxers end up?” Although the last part wasn’t really meant for Sam, he still unfortunately heard.

“Jerk! Still on the phone here. Gross! Put some clothes on and ask your man to marry you. At least be decent.”

“Hahaha sorry Sammy, guess it could’ve been worse. I could’ve asked him while we were having sex.” He continues laughing.

“Bye Dean! Hanging up now Dean!” and with that Sam ends the call and shakes his head.

“Everything alright Sam?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard Dean so, relaxed.”

“Good, those boys needed some time to rest.”

“And to get busy,” Claire adds in.

“Really Claire?” Sam throws her a lesser grade bitchface.

“Totally! Have you been in a room with them? It’s like a game to see if you can make it out before the clothes start flying. They’re worse than teenagers, and I should know, I’m much closer to my teen years than either of you. No offense Mary, you’re still badass.”

“Thank you dear,” Mary gives Sam a smile when she sees him look at her unbelieving.

 

Cas checks his phone to see if Dean’s woken up yet and then slides his phone in his pocket as the cashier at the counter calls, “Winchester.” 

Cas stands and walks to the counter to pick up the order. “Thank you,” he says and heads back to their room.

 

Simple, Dean thinks, simple. I can do that. Walking over to the window he takes out his phone.

Dean: Hey babe, where’d you go? Wasn’t really the wake up I was thinking of. ;)

Cas: Apologies Dean. I went out to get us some food. I was hoping to be back before you woke up.

Dean: It’s cool. Just wasn’t sure where you went. Had something else in mind.

Cas: I got turnovers too. The clerk assured me they were like pies for breakfast. :)  
Cas: I should be back to the room in just a few minutes if there are other options you’d like to discuss.

Dean: haha good. I was definitely thinking about bringing an idea to the table.

Cas: I’ll be there soon to go over your terms. ;)

Dean sets his phone on the bedside table with a happy smile, and looks out over the city. This is perfect. And simple. Suddenly even more excited, Dean can’t wait for Cas to get back. After a few minutes he hears the door open. Cas walks in carrying a bag of food. Setting it on the table, he turns to face Dean and he finally sees that he’s dressed in his shirt again. His stomach definitely doesn’t do some girly flip again either.

“I see the table is cleared off, but you are dressed which means we may have been on different pages.”

Dean starts walking over to him and leans in for a kiss. “Definitely on the same page, just wanted to clear up a few things first. Like this food,” he says as his stomach growls. “And then I was thinking we could, if you didn’t have other plans until our alarm goes off, get back in bed,” he says while running his hands up Cas’s hips and back.

“Perhaps we should eat first.”

“Deal.”

They sit and eat quietly while stealing glances and sharing small smiles. When Dean goes to put his trash in the bag he notices the ticket on its front. “Winchester, huh?”

Cas turns a lovely shade of pink and sputters, “Ye, yes. It gets far less strange looks than Castiel.”

Dean smiles, oh that’s a perfect lead in. “Yeah, that makes sense.” As he gets up and walks to the window. C’mon, he hears Cas get up come up behind him, yes. He turns and meets Cas’s eyes, “you really did a great job finding this room man. I mean this view.”

“Yes, I agree,” Cas says as his eyes travel along Dean’s body.

“Hey! Eyes up here. I’m being sweet and romantic and you’re going all hot and steamy again. What’s gotten into you man?”

“Perhaps it’s another side effect that we talked about. Not only do you make me want to experience things as a human would, but, um, I, you make me,” he stops as he tries to figure out exactly what he wants to say to explain it to Dean.

Dean chuckles. “I think you’re going for something along the lines of I turn you on. Or I get you all hot and bothered,” he says as he maneuvers himself so that he’s pressed against Cas’s back. Wrapping his arms around him, he gives him a hug. “Same, but let’s put that on the backburner right now and be romantic, deal?”

“Deal,” Cas agrees and places his hands over Dean’s.

“So, um, I’ve been thinking Cas, and well,” he slides his ring off his finger and holds it between his thumb and forefinger. He then gently takes Cas’s hand and slips the ring onto his finger. “We could, uh, make Winchester your name too, if you’d like.”

He looks up and sees Cas’s eyes blazing with so many emotions, it’s hard to read. He also realizes that neither of them have taken a breath since he slid the ring off his finger when Cas pulls him in for a kiss. He quickly loses what little air he had left and is grateful it was just a brief kiss. 

“So that’s a yes?” He asks still sounding a little unsure.

“That’s a yes,” Cas says as he pulls him in for a longer, deeper kiss.

“Awesome.” They share a few more soft kisses and then Dean is ready for the hot and steamy. “So, I’m thinking we should, um, celebrate. What do you say, fiance?”

Cas groans when Dean kisses behind his ear and he feels him against his thigh, he decides that yes, they should definitely do that. “Of course Dean.”

After fully celebrating, a couple of times, Cas and Dean lay in a heap on the bed. Running his hand through Cas’s hair Dean leans in, “Dude”

“Yes.”

“We should sleep. We have,” he checks his phone, “4 hours til the alarm goes off. Then we shower. And leave the bed.”

“Why?”

Dean laughs, “okay fair. But we did come here to do the touristy thing, which involves leaving the room.”

“Very well. You should rest Dean.”

“You’re not gonna sleep too? I guess you have been doing that alot though. Ok. Night Cas, love you,” he says before leaning in for one more quick kiss.

“I love you too Dean. Sweet dreams.”

When the alarm goes off Cas realizes that he fell asleep when Dean stirs beside him. He huffs and wordlessly starts pulling Dean with him as he gets up.

“Buddy, you’re gonna pull my arm off.”

“I thought we were taking a shower,” he says raising his eyebrow.

“Oh. Conserving water. So thoughtful,” Dean smiles and follows Cas a bit more willingly to the bathroom.

Soon, Dean is back out in the room with his towel around his waist to grab their clothes. Passing by the nightstand he hears his phone vibrate.

Sam: YOU ASKED?!?! Congrats Jerk! I’m so happy for you guys!  
Sam: Sorry, but dude. YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!

Cas opens the bathroom door and sees Dean laughing at his phone. “What’s so funny?”

“You told Sam huh?”

“Of course. Are you mad?”

“He’s a bit excited is all,” he says as he heads back to the bathroom with their clothes. “And no. you just beat me to it man, that whole not sleeping thing really gave you an unfair advantage,” he teases before leaning in to kiss his fiance. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I should have let you tell Sam, I didn’t think.”

“Nope. No apologizing. He knew I was going to ask, just not that I had. No hard feelings,” He leans in for a few more slow kisses. “Okay, yeah, should stop this,” he says pointing to their lips, “and get going.” Cas only makes a slight face while they quickly dress and head out of the hotel. 

Walking a couple of blocks they decide to stop for some coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s definitely not nerves that has Cas checking his phone every few minutes for Sam’s replies along the way.

Sam: We’re probably about 2 hours out but we have everything. I’ll text you when we’re all set up.

Cas: Ok. That should be good.

Sam: You’re nervous aren’t you?

Cas: No. Yes. Is this normal? I’m not equipped to deal with whatever emotion this is.

Sam: hahaha yes you are man. It’s totally normal. You have nothing to worry about though. Just have fun this morning and we’ll see you later.

Cas volunteers to order their coffee when they stop at a bakery, while Dean gets a table outside. It might have also given him the opportunity to set another part of his plan in motion. After ordering, he pulled out his phone and called the hotel. Quickly talking to the girl at the front desk and explaining his plan, he patiently waited through the ‘awww’s and ‘that’s so sweet’s before she gave him an answer. The plan was to call his phone in a few minutes and say something was interfering with their reservation and that they should come back to the hotel. They would get their bags, and then a staff member would move them into the suite Cas had already booked. He hangs up as their order is called.

When he walks out he finds Dean on the phone. He’s smiling and talking animatedly. Not wanting to interrupt, Cas sets the coffees on the table and sits while he waits. They share a smile and he listens to Dean’s side of the conversation.

“Yeah Mom I’ll tell him. Thanks. Love you too. Alright. Bye”

Dean looks back to Cas after hanging up. “Mom says hi,” he reports with a smile.

“I hope you told her I say ‘hi’ as well.”

“Course I did. She also said to tell you to be prepared the next time you see her because she’s, and I quote, ‘gonna squeeze the grace outta you’,” he laughs.

“That would be very difficult, but she is your mother,” he says seriously.

Dean just watches him smiling.

“What,” Cas finally asks.

“She’s gonna be your mom too, you know,” he says with a wink.

Cas rolls his eyes, “You’re a sap Dean Winchester.”

“Yep,” he agrees after swallowing his sip of coffee. “But you knew that when you said yes.”

Taking a slow sip of his coffee, Cas leans in, “I believe you’ve gotten worse.”

“Nah, not possible,” he smiles. 

He can’t seem to stop himself before he’s leaning further over the table to give Dean a quick kiss. “Perhaps it’s contagious.” 

“We could always check for hex bags, make sure it’s all legit, if you want,” he fakes seriousness.

“That would be smart. It could be a spell. Do you have any thoughts on where to start this search?” Dean’s eyes light up mischievously. Just as he’s about to answer his phone rings. Of course it does. He reaches in and pulls it from his pocket while looking at the screen. 

“Hello,” he answers while Dean’s now on his feet and throwing away their cups.

“Ahh, yes, Mr. Winchester?” Cas can’t help the smile. “There’s been a problem with your reservation, if you could bring your bags to the front desk we’ll take care of it.” Cas almost laughs at how well she’s playing the part even though Dean can’t hear her.

“Oh. Yes. We’ll be right there,” he says and then hangs up.

“Who was that? Actually, don’t care. Where were we?” Dean says while taking his turn to lean down and kiss Cas.

“Dean, that was the front desk. There’s been a problem with our reservation and we have to leave the room. She said we’ll have to pack our things and bring them to the front desk.”

“What?! Dude, what happened? I thought we were set for two nights?”

“I don’t know Dean, let’s go and find out.” They quickly make their way back to the hotel.

The girl at the front desk gives him a wink before slipping into her ‘character’ and smiles sweetly. “I’m very sorry Mr. Winchester, but it seems your room was accidentally double booked. We apologize. If you leave your bags here, we’ll be sure to,”

“No, we had the room booked. Why do we have to leave? Why can’t you just put the other people in another room?” Dean interrupts.

“This sometimes happens. Like I said we apologize so to”

“And I said,”

“Dean.” Cas silences both of them from talking over each other further. “Let’s just hear her out first. Shall we?”

She clears her throat, “Right, so because it was our mistake, we want to offer you two a different room at no additional charge.”

“So this room will be better than our current, uh, previous room?” Cas clarifies.

“Yes, sir. It will offer several more in-room features. And as I said, if you gentlemen want to go on with your day, I can have your bags placed in the room for when you get back.”

“That sounds reasonable. Right Dean?”

“But I liked our room,” Dean says grumpily more to Cas than anyone else.

“And I’m sure we’ll enjoy our new room just as well,” he looks up at Dean.

“Fine,” he huffs. “But the puppy dog eyes was a low move man.”

Cas turns and smiles at the woman. “We seem to accept your offer.”

“Right, so if you gentlemen just wanna bring down your bags we’ll take care of them, and again I apologize for any inconvenience.”

They head upstairs to pack their things with only mild grumbling from Dean. 

“I’m sure it’s fine Dean, and like you said, something was bound to happen. Let’s consider this our thing, and we may actually get a better room out of it.” 

“I hate when you quote me to me, man.”

Cas rolls his eyes but grabs Dean’s hand and they make their way to the elevator. Reaching the front desk again, he begins handing over their bags when the girl lets out a yelp causing both men to startle. “I almost forgot! I have your room key here so you don’t have to stop by the desk when you come back. We just can’t let you in now because housekeeping hasn’t been through,” she says as she hands Cas a keycard.

“Oh. Uh, thank you,” he says straightening back up.

Taking out his phone he notices that it’s still about an hour and a half before the others even arrive in town. 

“Dude, you expecting a call I don’t know about?”

“Huh? No, just anxious to continue our day I think.”

“You think?”

“Would you like to go for a walk Dean?”

“Um, okay,” Dean says clearly a bit thrown off by the abrupt change of subject.

They end up walking around and stopping at places they normally wouldn’t; gift shops. They spend too much time in one and not finding anything. Then at the next one they end up walking out with gifts for Sam and Claire. At another they see a cheesy vegas souvenir and decide to get it for Jody, and then a small actual gift. They’re about to walk past one, but go in anyway. Inside it’s all very hippie kind of stuff but it’s actually kinda cool. They end up walking out with a gift for Mary too after getting help from the owner Kevin with his pet bulldog Crowley. They definitely had to buy it then. And once outside they share a good laugh.

“Did you see it’s face! At any second I was waiting for it to say ‘hello boys’.”

“Dean, that’s not nice,” but he can’t help but laugh too.

“You’re right. I know. Crowley was a dick, but he was there for us most of the time when it counted. And that kid was nice. Kinda reminded me of our Kevin a bit.”

“Yes, he was very knowledgeable about the items in there.” He knows he should stop but he can’t help himself, “did you happen to see the picture of them from halloween?” When Dean shakes his head he continues, “Crowley was dressed in a little black suit that matched Kevin’s.”

“Oh god! I bet he was the spitting image!” 

 

While watching Dean laugh Cas feels his phone go off. Pulling it out he sees the message from Sam and all the nerves come back.

Sam: Just arrived. Will let you know when we’re ready.

Trying to ignore the nerves, they start walking again. After a minute Dean breaks into Cas’s nervous energy.

Dean looks concerned. “Why are you all,” he waves his hands around in Cas’s general direction, “off. You’re definitely thinking about something. And like keeping something from me kind of something.”

They stop. Cas can see a bench at the edge of a nearby park and then nods over to it for Dean to understand. Sitting down Cas takes a deep breath. As he’s about to start, he feels his phone go off with a text and pulls it out. It’s just a text from Claire saying she ‘likes Dean’. He smiles slightly and then puts the phone away before looking at Dean who looks as nervous as he feels.

“And who is texting you? Is that part of it? I don’t like this. Keeping secrets hasn’t exactly worked in our favor before.”

“Dean, I’m not keeping anything bad from you. I do have a surprise, but I think you’ll like it. I hope you’ll like it. That’s why I’ve been preoccupied. I’m planning it with someone, and that’s them. I’m also not confident that you will like this, but like I said I hope you do, and I think you will. I’m almost certain,” he stops when he feels Dean’s hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, you’re going in circles there. I just have a couple questions, ok?” Cas nods noticing how calm Dean has become. How long was I rambling? “Is this something involving a case?”

“No.” Dean nods.

“Ok, does it involve anything related to angels, demons, or monsters?”

Cas hesitates, “Technically…?”

“Is this gonna bite us in the ass somehow?”

“What?! How would, no. I don’t see how it would. It’s actually quite a normal surprise. But it’s not something I’m used to so therefore I’m,” he pauses to think of the word.

“Nervous?” Dean ventures.

“Well yes. Very, actually. But at the same time that doesn’t seem right either, because I find it makes me quite happy to think of as well.”

Dean closes his eyes, takes a breath and then looks out over the street. Finally he pats Cas on the thigh. “Ok, no more questions, answer the text, and then we’ll continue our day like nothing weird happened. Although I gotta say this day is getting kind of weird.”

Cas has his phone pulled out but stops texting at what Dean says. “Why is that?”

“Well with the room thing, and then the shop, and now your surprise. It’s just, I don’t know, weird.”

“Dean, I think we’re just not used to normal things. All of today has been common occurrences or coincidences everyone faces.”

“Yeah, I guess, nevermind.”

Cas gives an unseen smile to Dean before turning back to his phone.

Cas: I’m glad.

Claire: I don’t have to call him dad though right?

Cas: Claire, you don’t even call me dad.

Claire: Just checking. See you guys soon.

He stands and holds out his hand for Dean. “Actually it seems my partner in crime has acquired additional help. Let’s go enjoy our vacation a bit more as it seems I’m not needed as much right now.”

Taking his hand and standing up as well Dean asks, “Is that a good thing? Like, what if they mess up?”

“I don’t think they will. It seems it’s almost ready.”

“Then lead the way, babe”

A few blocks in and Cas receives another text.

Sam: All ready man. Just waiting on you. 

Suddenly he’s unsure of everything and it must show because Dean comes into view with a very serious face. “Hey man, you ok? Everything alright? Is it about the surprise? Did they mess it up? Sorry, that’s a lot of questions. Just answer the first one.”

He takes a breath. “I’m fine Dean. Nothing is messed up, but maybe we should start heading back towards the hotel? I’m sure our room is ready by now.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Almost forgot about that.”

Quickly typing out a ‘on our way’ reply, they start walking, making each other laugh or smile along the way. After about 15 minutes, Cas stops in front of a church.

“Babe?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Why are we stopped in front of a church?”

“I don’t know. But I like it very much.”

Dean takes his eyes off of Cas and looks at the church. “Uh, it says ‘wedding chapel’, dude.”

“Let’s go in,” he says and starts pulling Dean up the path.

“Cas, we can’t just walk in, what if someone’s getting married in there?”

Cas stops at the door and turns to Dean, “Someone is Dean,” as he opens the door. “Us.”

Dean can’t believe it. In front of him stands his mom, brother, and kinda daughter. Sammy’s in a tux and bookended by Mary and Claire in dresses. He doesn’t register much else as he gets pulled further inside.

“Cas,” he squeaks out.

Suddenly in front of him, Cas bends down. Oh I’m sitting. “Yes Dean?”

“This was your surprise?”

Cas looks down and nods. “Is it ok?”

Dean looks up with watery eyes, “dude, this is like the most chick flick move ever,” he smiles and pulls Cas into a hug.

“Dean!” he hears Sam start to correct him. “Cas spent,” but Cas interrupts.

“No Sam. Dean means it as a good thing. But I do think he needs a minute with you, so I’ll get changed?”

“Uh, yeah. First door on the right,” he says walking over to his still stunned brother.

“I’ll show you,” Claire offers.

“I have to do something first,” Mary says stepping towards them. “I told Dean to warn you about this.”

At that Cas smiles, “yes, I believe you’re going to attempt to hug the grace out of me?”

“Damn straight, now come ‘ere,” she says wrapping her arms around him. She does manage to squeeze the breath out of him before letting go. “He’s all yours kiddo,” she nods to Claire. With that they walk down the hall.

“Dean, you ok?” Sam asks.

“Dude, he did this?”

“Yeah. He, uh, he wasn’t sure about asking, but just kinda jumped to the wedding. He saw you wearing your ring as your commitment and he didn’t need one…”

“But you said,”

“Just because he didn’t need one didn’t mean he didn’t want one. He sent me a selfie with the ring on. That’s how I knew. You guys are both saps, if you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, we, uh, had that discussion this morning actually,” he laughs.

“So you’re good with this?” Sam says honestly a little shocked.

“Yeah. Please tell me I have a suit somewhere too.”

Sam huffs a soft laugh while shaking his head, “Yeah, first door on the left.”

Dean nods and heads to the room to change.

“That went surprisingly easy,” Sam says as Mary walks up to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees her with tears in her eyes. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Can’t I be a mom today? My baby, one of my babies,” she amends, “is getting married. It’s kind of a big deal.”

Sam laughs, “Of course mom. Cry all you want,” he says as he pulls her in for a hug.

“You know now that Dean AND Cas are married off, my attention is going to be on you.”

Before he can answer, Cas steps out in his tux with Claire behind him. She hands him a small box that contains Dean’s ring. A moment later Dean appears wearing his. They both stop and take a moment to appreciate each other. The tux’s are similar, but Dean has a blue tie and Cas a green.

“Okay, save it for the honeymoon you two,” Claire declares. They both look down with pink faces.

Fully restored to himself Dean surprises everyone when he claps Sam on the back and says, “what’re we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road,” and with that they make their way down the aisle. It’s a simple ceremony with family, happy tears, and love. Sam stands next to Dean while Claire is by Cas’s side. Mary is sitting and taking pictures on her phone. They even manage to earn an odd look from the officiant when they laugh at ‘til death do you part’. Because, that’s just a family secret.

As they leave the chapel Sam assures them that they’ll take care of cleanup and that they’ll catch up later for dinner. With that they head back to their hotel and Sam, Mary, and Claire begin the short work of cleaning up, not noticing the short man walk up to the officiant preparing for the next wedding.

“Not everyday your son marries the man made for him. And I should know,” he laughs to himself.

“Can I help you?”

“Chuck,” he says offering his hand. “And no. Thank you, I should be going anyway. Just stopped in for the ceremony,” he takes a couple steps away from the altar and the officiant turns away, but Chuck keeps talking. “Wasn’t even invited actually, but then again where would they send it, am I right?” he chuckles.

When the man turns to look back at the strange man, he’s no longer there. “What the…”

 

Dean and Cas are almost back to their hotel when Dean remembers their gifts. “Claire has them. We’ll get them tonight at dinner.”

Suddenly Dean stops again. “Dude.”

“Yes Dean?”

“Did that? Did that really? Did we just get married?”

Cas turns to him. At first he’s afraid to see regret on Dean’s face but instead he’s met with a wide smile and bright eyes. Taking his free hand and running it through his new husband’s hair he lets out a soft laugh before answering. “Yes Dean, we did.”

The smile gets impossibly wider as he nods and simply says, “Awesome.”

They make it the rest of the way to the hotel and up to their new room fairly quickly. Once inside it seems to ‘hit’ Cas as they say. Opening the door they both freeze. The room is every bit honeymoon suite you can imagine; big four poster bed, rose petals, champagne, the works. Dean clears his throat.

“Wow.”

“Yes. Wow.”

“I’m guessing the room thing was part of the plan now..”

“It was.”

“Cool.” They still haven’t moved as they take in the room.

“We should, um, sit?”

“It’s a bit scary isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Dean lets out a soft laugh and moves in front of Cas and rests his arms on his shoulder. He leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Dude, it’s just us. You’re getting all stuck in your head again. Come ‘ere,” he says while gently tugging Cas over to the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“No,” Dean says seriously. “This is amazing. All of it. It’s just a bit much for us. But you know what? It doesn’t matter. Because tonight, is our wedding night,” he leans in and plants a few more soft kisses to Castiel’s face and jaw. “And I would seriously spend it anywhere with you. So I say we get changed, how we go about that is optional,” he winks. “Then go eat dinner with our family, be the adorable saps we are, then come back here and do all the things we couldn’t do in front of them.”

“That does sound like a good plan.” They sit in a moment of silence before Cas nervously fidgets his hand. Feeling the ring, he looks at Dean, and then smiles, “So what are your thoughts on how we should remove our clothing?”

“Awesome,” is all he manages as Cas pushes him down on the bed and captures his lips.

A couple hours later Dean’s ringing phone wakes them up. Both groaning at the unwelcome noise, Dean reaches for it, and then realizes he has no idea where it is. “Dude, gotta get up. Where’d you throw my pants?”

Cas waves his hand in a general ‘in the room’ direction and pulls the blanket up over his head.

“Yeah that helps,” Dean mumbles. Finding his phone he answers. “Yeah?”

“Dude, you guys are still meeting us for dinner right?”

“Sam? Right, yeah, sorry. Um. Let me wake up Cas. Hang on.”

“Wake him up? Cas doesn’t,” he stops as Dean continues talking.

“Yeah. We’ll be there in,” muffled words, “20? Minutes?”

“Yeah that’s fine. We’ll see you soon.”

Dean feels warm hands run up his back and over his shoulders. He leans into the touch as they run down his chest. “Babe, we committed to 20 minutes. Your hands go any lower and we ain’t making it.”

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s shoulder blade before speaking against the soft skin, “true, but it’s our honeymoon. I think we get a pass.”

Dean laughs, “Come on, man. Remember we had a plan. Make it through dinner and I’m all yours again.”

Cas lets out a content hum then gently bites into Dean’s shoulder, “that you are Dean Winchester.”

Dean gets up and offers his hand to his, husband, Wow. Yeah, never expected that. “Come on Castiel Winchester, time to get dressed and have dinner with the folks. The resulting smile at his words makes Dean’s heart melt just a bit. So never expected you.

 

Making it to dinner they’re greeted with hugs and smiles again. They’re quickly seated in a back corner booth as requested so as not to disturb anyone. They know they can be loud, and sometimes their conversations get a bit weird for outsiders.

There’s a lot of idle chatter after drinks are ordered, until Sam clears his throat. “So I know this is a happy occasion and all, but Cas, why were you sleeping? Are you ok?”

Dean smiles knowing that Cas is going to have to explain what’s become their weird little routine on the trip. “I’m perfectly fine Sam. I’ve found that, much like eating, I sometimes find it enjoyable. I assure you it’s nothing more than that.”

“Okay, I’m just not used to you sleeping without it meaning something bad.”

“Yes, Dean shared the same concern at first.” He looks over to see Dean has been watching him with a fond smile on his face. He returns the smile, before Dean leans in for a quick kiss.

“You’ve been like this the whole trip? Are you sure you guys are ok? Because I gotta say,”

“Sam stop it. Your brothers are just happy and enjoying each other,” Mary cuts in and stops when she sees Sam make a face. “Not what I meant young man,” she says and gently smacks the back of his head.

After that the conversation starts back up with everyone talking over each other as the drinks come and orders placed. They of course start getting asked about their trip so far. Eventually Sam asks about the waiter. “Shoulda just told ‘em we were married, like I did with Lisa. Although you didn’t have a ring to show off yet,” Dean says taking a sip from his glass.

“You told Lisa we were married?”

Dean shrugs and Cas kisses him earning an ‘awww’ from Mary an ‘ewww’ from Claire, and a ‘gross’ from Sam.

“Yeah you two are officially worse than any couple I’ve seen with the PDA,” Claire offers.

“Hey, kid, what brought you to the bunker anyway? We never did really talk about that,” Dean turns serious.

“Nothing. Can’t I just stop by?”

“Of course you can, but that doesn’t seem like the case this time,” Cas joins in.

“Ugh, this is about you guys. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. You two need to carry on with the cute and the grossing me out.”

Dean and Cas exchange a look, having a silent conversation that seems to come to the same conclusion. Finally Dean speaks up, “Fine, but you’re not getting out of our movie day when we get back.”

“Fine,” she huffs but they know it’s all an act. Whatever the thing is doesn’t seem to have Sam worried so they’re ok leaving it for now. The rest of the night passes with conversation, laughter, and a few happy tears from Mary. Eventually though they decide it’s time to head back to their respective hotels and say goodbye.

Getting back to their room, Cas sits the bag of gifts returned from Claire next to their bags, and starts to undo his tie when he sees Dean holding a note. “What is it Dean?” he asks and starts walking towards him.

“Um, it says ‘just thought you boys should have a wedding gift. Glad you finally figured it out. C’ and it was attached to this.” Dean holds up a simple white box with a blue ribbon. Cas stands behind Dean as he opens it. Inside is a book and an envelope. “Oh you’ve got to, seriously?!” Dean holds up a copy of Lazarus Rising, a book in the Supernatural series Chuck had written. AKA the Winchester Gospel. He hands it over to Cas as he opens the envelope.

“Dean, you missed the message on the inside.” Dean looks up from the strange paper he’s reading, to read;  
Here’s to always remembering that first moment when sparks flew.

It’s signed and includes a drawing of wings.

“What was in the envelope?” Cas asks.

“I’m not really sure man. It looks like a spell though. Here,” he hands over the time stained paper.

Dean’s phone breaks them out of their confusion.

Sam: hey, just remembered that spell book. Want to meet me and I can take it from you?

Dean: no it’s fine. Honestly forgot about it

Sam: ok then. And Dean, really, congrats man. I know how much you want this.

Setting his phone back down with a smile, I really do, he looks over at Cas who is still staring at the paper. “Is it another apocalypse? Cause man, I don’t know if I got it in me for all that.” When Cas turns to him he stops joking. “Babe? Babe, what is it?”

“I believe it is a spell Dean but,” he says softly, “this shouldn’t exist.”

Getting up and walking over to a stunned Cas, he takes the paper from his hand. With his hands now empty Cas starts pacing. “You’re gonna have to help me out Babe, this is in Enochian. But this looks like an ingredient list.” Dean taps the top of the page with a finger. With his hands now empty Cas starts pacing.

Cas pauses briefly before continuing. “It is. And the rest is an incantation that combines the grace of an angel with the soul of a human, if the two were deemed worthy and had a profound enough bond.” The two lock eyes before Dean starts pacing while his eyes roam the unreadable words.

“Dean, there’s more,” he says still maintaining his even tone. “It says the two will also share a heaven as well. As soulmates.”

Dean looks up from the paper and sees the tears threatening to spill over Cas’s eyes. He walks over and cups his jaw, before pulling him in. “Cas,” is all he says before he feels Cas’s body shudder against him.

“Okay, so how do we do this? What do we need?” Dean pushes away from Cas with a big smile and his own tears still in his eyes.

Cas returns the smile. “I suppose I should start translating. However, let’s not start tonight,” He takes the paper from Dean’s hand and goes over to the small desk against the wall. It may seem like it, but he doesn’t miss the look of shock and hurt on Dean’s face. Smiling to himself he continues, “after all it is our wedding night and we agreed no cases for a few more days.”

Sighing in relief, “this isn’t exactly the same as a regular case though Babe, I mean, this is, I mean, soulmates. I never thought, well I always knew you’d be in mine because it wouldn’t be heaven without you, but now it can be OUR heaven. This is big. This is good,” Dean notices that Cas is just sitting at the desk watching him. “Right? Isn’t it?” he asks tentatively. 

Cas is silent for a second before a soft smile appears, “Yes, Dean, this is very good.” Standing he starts to unbutton his shirt as he walks over to Dean. Dean can’t help but reach under the fabric and slide it off his shoulders when he reaches him. “Hello Dean,” he says with a gummy smile.

“Hey Cas,” is all he gets out before their lips crash together. Soon he’s pressed against the wall with an eager half naked angel between his legs. As his lungs fight for air, he resents having to push him away. Pulling gulps of air back into his lungs, he closes his eyes to avoid the steel gaze from his handsy husband.

“Dean,” Cas rumbles from an octave so low it sends a shiver down Dean’s spine. Fuck.

“Need air babe, remember?” he chuckles, but stops and takes a sharp breath as Cas snaps his fingers and the rest of their clothing disappears. “Can’t wait?”

“No,” replies the deep gravel voice, before it’s owner’s lips are back on Dean’s neck.

“Well don’t let me hold you up,” he says as he runs his hands up Cas’s back and through his hair.

Cas pulls away to give Dean a serious look. “I could hold you up if you’d like.”

Dean swallows thickly, “umm, yeah, ok not gonna lie, that’s really fricken hot babe, but let’s settle for the bed tonight.”

“As you wish,” he looks up through his dark lashes while cracking a sly smile.

“I should have never shown you that movie, man,” yet he can’t help the easy loving smile he gets as he lifts Cas’s chin and leans in for a kiss. The heat of just a moment ago is gone as they move softly and slowly. He pulls back and side-steps Cas while walking to the bed. His arm slowly sliding down the strong arm until it catches on long fingers and gives a small pull which Cas easily follows. After a few strides and reaching the bed, Dean turns back to face Cas before sitting down. His hands roaming over the angel in front of him. Yes Cas’s vessel was attractive, but this wasn’t Jimmy anymore, this was Cas. Each time he came back to him, he came back like this, no other vessel. He loved every inch of him too. He’s brought out of his thoughts by a hand running through his hair. Looking up he’s met with two bluer than blue eyes looking at him with more love than he’s ever felt. How could I have missed THAT before? “God I love you,” he can’t help but blurt out.

Huffing a small laugh Cas Leans down to kiss him before straightening back up. “I love you too.” Cas’s right hand then finds its way to Dean’s shoulder and he can’t but think of the now absent handprint. 

Dean leans forward to press soft kisses to his hip bones, which earn him a pleased hum, before pulling back with, “I could get it tattooed. Or could you put it back?”

“How did you know…?”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who knows the other,” he states with a cocky grin. 

Cas can’t think of anything better to wipe said grin from his face than to kiss him, so he does, hard. In fact it carries enough shock and force behind it that Dean falls back on the bed pulling Cas with him. They don’t even notice as they continue to exchange kisses.

Quickly the soft and slow kisses pick up intensity as hands move a little rougher. Dean grabs onto Cas’s hip and pulls him down while rolling his own hips up. Cas can’t help but bite down on Dean’s collarbone to try and muffle the moan. As payback he starts making his way down Dean’s chest with soft licks and sucks until he’s right below his navel. Looking up he can see Dean’s head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly agape. To his side he can see the sheets tightly clenched in his fist. He can’t help but release an almost silent laugh that he can do this to someone as fortified as Dean is in so many aspects, when he hears said guarded man let out what can best be described as a whimper. Realizing it’s because he’s stopped, he quickly resumes his path continuing down his thigh, then back up, and down the other. Who am I to deny my love. When he makes his way back up to Dean’s lips, Dean flips them over so that he’s now on top and sits back while straddling Cas’s lap. Cas can’t think of anything more gorgeous than this man, but even that stops when Dean masterfully rolls his hips causing his mind to go blank. Dean. Now. And with that thought he sits up, wraps his arms around Dean, and begins to kiss Dean with every thrust of his hips. Before long they’re a tangle of limbs babbling random words in various languages.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up Cas can’t really remember falling asleep, but his mind quickly flashes to the events leading up to their current position. And admittedly, it’s a rather nice position. Sprawled out along his body is the very relaxed and fluffy body of one of the most dangerous men in the world, and now his husband. The smile that crosses his face is new to him, but one he hopes will become more of a constant. Looking down his hands run up and down Dean’s arms and back a few times before those arms tighten around him.

“Dean,” but there’s no answer and the steady breathing tells Cas that he’s still asleep. Mindlessly his hands start to move again. His fingers begin to weave through the soft short hair laying across his chest, while his other hand lightly scratches Dean’s back. After a few minutes there’s low mumbling.

“Domf stoff,”

“You’re laying on me though.” Cas teases.

Dean moves his head just enough so that his words are no longer muffled, but he’s still completely laying on Cas. “Well, yeah. you’re my pillow now.”

“Oh really? When did that happen?”

“When you said I do, Babe. Our family was there, remember?”

“I don’t recall that being in the vows though.”

“Not exactly a vow, just an unspoken condition.”

“Is that so? Does that mean that you’re my pillow now as well?”

“Yep,” he says with a kiss to the chest beneath him.

“Perhaps your pillow wants to get going to the next city though.”

“Isn’t our next city Lebanon, though? I gotta say, I’m not sure I’m ready to go home just yet. This has been,” a wide smile spreads across his face. “It’s been awesome, man.”

“Yes, it has. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed it as well.” As he’s talking Dean begins kissing his chest and running his hand along his hip and thigh. “Dean.”

“Yeah Babe?”

“What’re you doing?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious, but if not I could try harder,” rolling his hips against his leg emphasizes his point. “Maybe we enjoy this a little more, shower, then get some breakfast before heading out?”

“I could be persuaded.”

“Oh yeah? I should get started then.”

An hour later they’re tenderly trading kisses under the shower spray and letting the water wash off the soap. Stepping out Cas hands Dean a towel while wrapping one around his own waist. He begins brushing his teeth while Dean dries his hair. It’s incredibly normal and perfect. They fall into a routine that continues as they get dressed, discuss where to eat, and pack. He realizes that they’ve always managed this kind of dance, but usually it’s during a fight. Once packed they head to the front desk to check out. It’s a bit bittersweet to say goodbye. But soon Baby is pulling up in front of them and Dean is loading in their bags.

“Man, I’m gonna miss this huh?” Dean wraps his arm around Cas before pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head. “We are so going to be taking vacations from now on.”

Getting in the car Cas turns to Dean, “you seem very happy today Dean.”

Dean turns out of the parking lot before answering, “Of course I am, man, how could I not? I have everything I’ve ever wanted. Woke up to the person I love, had awesome morning sex, took a shower with benefits, and am about to continue a great vacation. Not to mention a family waiting when we get home and a recipe to give us a shared heaven when Chuck finally decides to stop bringing us back. I’d say that’s plenty of reason to be happy. Are you not?” They’ve now pulled up in front of their diner as they’ve begun calling it, when Dean turns to look at Cas.

“I’m very happy Dean, I’m actually much happier than I thought I would be. It’s just a bit odd since it’s such a new concept for me.”

Getting out of the car, Dean walks up in front of him and smiles, “Well get used to it, cause I’m really not going anywhere now.”

“Good. Shall we? We have quite a drive ahead of us.”

“Yes! I’m starvin’.”

Eating doesn’t take long as they’re quickly seated and served. Staying long enough to get a few more cups of coffee in them, they soon head out.

The drive goes well until a few hours in and Cas starts getting fidgety. “Dude, what’s up?”

“I’m fine Dean, just trying to take of my coat.”

“You could just mojo that off, can’t you?”

“Right. Yes,” he snaps his fingers and the coat is off. He rolls the window down and seems to relax a bit.

It’s a few more hours when Cas reaches over and turns down the music. “Dean, we should stop. We’ve been driving for 7 hours straight. We haven’t even gotten out for food. I know you’re hungry. Can we please stop? Look, there’s a town in 34 miles. I say we stop.”

“Are you done? Dude, c’mon, why is it so important that we stop? It’s not even that late yet. It’s 3.”

“I find I’m very uncomfortable Dean, I would very much like to stop so I can, um, relax.”

“What are you talking about, what do you mean uncomfortable, do you need to get out and stretch your wings,” he says half joking, half annoyed.

“Yes.”

“Wait, really? Since when is that a problem? You were fine before, even driving while I slept.”

“Dean, please just stop and I’ll show you. But I prefer if we’re at least in a hotel room, so again,” he doesn’t have to finish as Dean continues for him.

“Yeah yeah. Next town,” he looks as they pass a mile sign, “Alamosa? Sounds like it’s not going to have much choice for rooms though.” Dean continues to drive but also notices Cas shifting more and more in his seat and breathing heavily. “25 more miles, you gonna make it that long Babe?”

“Just drive quickly.” Seeing the distress his husband is clearly in, Dean gives Baby a little more gas. He doesn’t even pay attention as he pulls into the first hotel he sees. Getting out he rushes in and quickly gets a room. He may have explained his rushed behavior to the person in front of him if he cared a bit more, but he didn’t. Cas needed a room. He comes back out to find Cas leaning with his arms on top of the car and back arched a bit. Dean automatically runs his hand up his spine and rubs a soothing circle while handing over the room key. Cas rolls his shoulders into Dean’s palm but then quickly stiffens. Grabbing the key and doing a quick look around, he disappears. 

“Angels,” Dean grabs their bags and heads back inside and up to their room. 

Knocking on the door, it opens to a half naked angel with his wings fully on display. Dean can’t help but stand and stare. He’s seen Cas’s wings in many states but this, this is something entirely different. Seeing that he’s frozen, Cas pulls him the rest of the way in the room and closes the door.

It’s like he’s watching someone else’s hand as it reaches out to touch the shiny black feathers. Running his fingers through a few he notices a few things. First is that they’re beyond soft, after years of Cas saying how damaged they were and times when he didn’t have them at all, he never would have thought they’d be this plush. Second, they’re almost warm. Moving in closer he could swear they move to meet him as well. Thirdly is their smell. They smell entirely like Cas; like everything calming all at once. And lastly, he notices that they’re friggin huge. No wonder dude was cramped.

“Dean,” calls a hesitant voice.

“Dude,” is all he manages before reaching out to run his hand through them again.

There’s a sigh and then the rustling of feathers before they’re out of sight.

“Babe why’d you do that? I thought you needed to stretch them.”

“Yes, but you seemed a bit distracted. Perhaps I should have discussed the matter with you more beforehand.”

“Hell yeah I was distracted! They’re these gorgeous, massive, badass wings, coming out of my husband’s back. I’ve never seen them like that Babe. You gotta give me some leeway. I mean, wow, is that them fully healed? Why are they black? Do they always fluff up like that? Bring them back, I promise I’ll focus this time. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Wait. Is this a problem? Like are your wings acting up?”

Cas just stares as Dean continues to ramble off questions before placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Right. Sorry,” he looks a bit embarrassed.

“Dean, my wings are perfectly normal. They are as you said ‘acting up’ because of you. You’re my mate. An angel’s wings fluff like you saw because they want to appear more attractive to you. They reach for you because they’re drawn to a mate’s grace, or I guess soul in your case. I needed to let them appear because they were getting harder and harder to withhold, and they would not have fit in Baby.”

“But out front when I ran my hand up your back, it seemed that I was the last thing you wanted around you.”

“The exact opposite Dean,” he says as he moves into Dean’s personal space and in the next second loud rustling reveals the powerful wings again. Slowly they encircle both of them and Cas runs the tip of each wing down Dean’s back causing his eyes to go wide.

“Wait, is this like, an angel boner? Oh this is so much worse than having to shift how you’re sitting. You can’t hide these babies under a pillow,” he says running his hands along the top of each wing in awe. “I’m sorry Babe.” Stepping closer he leans in for a languid kiss. As Cas returns the kiss he feels feathers lightly brush against his back and hands on his hips. Oh this is so weird and hot at the same time.

Pulling back he can’t help but tease, “so um, why didn’t you have this situation before?”

“Well, I did to some degree, but it became much stronger after we exchanged vows.”

“So how long in the car before you wanted to jump me? And wait, why?”

“It was a few hours into the drive, you started singing to the song, and, your soul grew very bright.”

“My soul huh? And you were that uncomfortable for most of the drive? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I felt I could control it. As I said it had happened to some degree before.”

“Well how’s it feeling now? Cause I’m thinking I help you with those, we grab some food, and take in the sights of the town. I’m guessing it won’t take long, but I’m also determined to make this trip last as long as possible.”

“I um, let me get a shirt.”

“Uh uh,” Dean pushed Cas against the wall, “I said I’d help you with those first,” and slots his leg between Cas’s. One hand holds his hip steady while the other makes its way slowly up his spine. Reaching the base of one wing he pushes down gently and rolls his hand massaging the joint, and then repeats it on the other side. Immediately Cas is panting and pushing his hip against Dean’s hand.

“Ho, how do you know, how to,” Cas pants.

“Took a guess. Like I said, I know you too. Besides you’ve always been pretty sensitive in that spot,” he shrugs.

Cas flares his wings as Dean cards his fingers through them, his mouth pulling the blood to the surface at the base of his neck, bodies flush against each other. “Dean”

“Cas,” he replies without stopping.

“Dean, we should, come back to this, tonight.”

“But, Babe.”

“Later Dean, let’s go get dinner and see if there’s anything to do,” his wings relax and after a minute disappear again.

Walking around town, Dean quickly sees that there is in fact, a lot to do. A lot of cowboy things to do, this place seriously looks like it’s out of a western. Dean’s in love. It’s like Cas can sense it when Dean turns to him while headed to the restaurant, “hey babe?”

“No Dean.”

“Oh come on! You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Fine, what is it dear?” his sarcastic tone on full.

“This is our honeymoon, right? So we should go all out and experience everything to the fullest like real tourists, wouldn’t you say?”

Cas stops, with a slight head tilt he runs through what Dean is saying. “I suppose. Although we never really discussed an official honeymoon. I wasn’t sure if you would want to go anywhere or not.”

“Ok, well let’s make this our honeymoon and go all out. What’d you say?” Dean is practically bouncing.

“I don’t see why not,” is all Dean can say before Dean is dragging him into some store.

“Here, you have to get new clothes then. Here, take this,” he flings a dark blue plaid at him, “and this,” a pair of tight, but not skinny jeans, “andddd, here,” he hands him a belt too.

“Dean, why do I need these? I have clothes back in the hotel. Jeans even,” he asks standing in front of Dean holding the pile of clothing.

“Trust me man, just put these on, for me,” he winks.

“What about you? Shouldn’t you change too?”

“I can if you want.”

Cas takes in Dean’s appearance, he’s got on dark almost black jeans and a heather red henley. Looking over the racks, Cas walks to one and hands dean a shirt. It’s deep denim with minimal decoration. As if on a whim, Cas pick up the tan cowboy hat on the mannequin and hands it to Dean as well before heading to the dressing room.

Coming out he sees Dean’s already changed and waiting for him. Dean lets out a whistle, “looking good man,” he steps up to him and puts his hands in his back pockets pulling him flush against him. “Really good,” he pecks him on he cheek.

“You look very nice as well Dean.”

“Oh almost forgot!” he winks as he slides the hat on expertly. “I was gonna get us new boots but, well these clothes ain’t gonna last too long when we get back to the room.

Cas just shakes his head.

“You ready to eat now?” Dean pulls all the tags of the clothing and heads to the register. He comes back with a bag to put their old stuff in as well.

“I believe you said you were hungry Dean, and being as you’re the one that needs to eat.”

“Yeah yeah, ok. We’ll go eat. Wanna do anything afterwards before we head back to the room,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re terrible Dean, you know that?”

“Awww, such a flatterer Angel,” he says wrapping his arm around him. They walk the rest of the way hand in hand. Dean starts laughing,

“Why are you laughing?”

“Just thought about a nickname for you, and how accurate it is.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” then he gives in after they are seated, “what is it?”

“Hot wings,” Dean starts laughing again. “it’s perfect man!”

Cas thinks for a second then smirks, “would I be correct in assuming that name would be the same as me calling you ‘hot pants’?” 

Dean stops laughing but is still smiling as the server comes to the table. They order and then Cas is looking at Dean. He tries avoiding eye contact but then gives in, “what?”

“You’re very aesthetically pleasing my love.”

Dean blushes, “sap.” Cas just smiles.

After a few minutes Dean breaks the quiet again. “So what do you wanna do after we eat,” Dean pulls out a tri-folded piece of paper, Cas can see that it’s a brochure for the sites of the town. Cas holds his hand out and Dean wordlessly passes the brochure over.

Looking at the options, Cas sees a ghost tour on Wednesday nights. “What about the ghost tour? We could see if they’re actually real or not,” he teases.

“You want to work on our honeymoon? I should probably feel hurt but, I kinda wanna do it too. Could be fun,” then he gets a pensive look, “but if they are real, and we gank ‘em, then they won’t have an attraction anymore”

Cas gives him a soft smile, “sap.”

“Am not,” he says rolling his eyes.

“We could always just walk around until you want to go back to our room,” Cas suggests.

“Only problem there is that I already want to go back to our room,” he winks as their orders arrive at the table and Cas rolls his shoulders. Dean catches the movement and pulls his lip between his teeth and smiles.

Cas thanks the waitress and then turns to Dean, “I think we have our plan for the evening then.”

“Awesome,” Dean muses around his food. They both eat quickly, and quietly, stealing glances at each other throughout. 

“Can I get you guys anything else,” the server asks.

“Just the check please,” Cas says lowly. Dean’s slight shift in positions doesn’t go unnoticed by Cas who fights a smile.

Once they’ve paid, they leave the restaurant and start towards their hotel. When they pass an alleyway Cas bodychecks Dean into it and then pins him against the side of one of the buildings. His eyes glow for a second before Dean’s lips crash into his.

“We should get back to the room. Fast,” Dean says in-between kisses.

“Agreed,” is all Cas says before they’re back in the room, his hands quickly unbuttoning Dean’s shirt while Dean’s do the same.

Once he has Cas’s shirt off he nuzzles into the crook of his neck and whispers “you can let ‘em out now babe,” before there’s the sound of rustling feathers.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wakes up early the next morning, earlier than planned. Looking around he sees Cas starting to get dressed, his wings still out but in a relaxed state. Without looking up Cas gives him a, “good morning Dean,” then walks over to the bed. Leaning over he kisses him soft and slowly before straightening up again, “you should still be asleep.”

“Guess I can’t do that without my angel watching over me,” she smiles sleepily.

Cas smiles, “as I recall you weren’t fond of that at first. Also, you’re cheesy when you’re tired.”

“Hey I came around! Come ‘ere husband,” he smiles. “Still not used to that,” he says as Cas straddles his lap over the sheets.

He leans down and whispers in Dean’s ear, “perhaps ‘dad’ is something you’d get used to faster.”

Dean runs his hand up Cas’s still naked torso, “now we’ve done some impossible things Cas, but I’m pretty sure that’s still not possible.”

“Claire texted. Apparently she’s up already and wanted to get the movies ready for when we get home. So it’s good that you’re up already too.”

“Ahh yes, movie day with the munchkin.”

“You know she hates that name,” he slides off of Dean’s lap reluctantly.

“Yep. And she’s not really a munchkin anymore. I’d just rather not think about that,” he says straightening up in bed, “wanna hand me some clothes?”

“Of course,” he hands Dean a shirt and jeans while picking up their shedded clothing from the night before and putting them in a bag, then sets it on the small table. He turns when he hears Dean stand as he pulls up his jeans.

Dean walks over and wraps his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Let’s try this again, mornin’ babe,” he kisses just behind Cas’s ear.

“Good morning Dean, are you ready to head back home today?

“After some breakfast, yeah. Know how long of a drive?”

“I believe it’s 8 hours. With leaving this early and how you drive, we should get in around 2.”

“Do you think that’s too late? Maybe we should’ve left earlier.”

“Let’s go get breakfast and then we’ll see what happens, dear.”

“What’ve you got up your sleeves babe?”

“Nothing Dean, but we should get going.”

“Shame you gotta put a shirt on again,” he smirks. “And hide those beauties,” he runs his hands through the wings.

“You’ll see them again soon enough Dean.”

“I love you man. I really do,” Dean says earnestly and randomly.

Cas walks back over to him and cups the strong jawline of his husband, “I know.”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it. I just,” Cas cuts him off.

“You don’t need to do that Dean. I didn’t even know what we had beyond,” it’s Dean’s turn to cut him off.

“Our profound bond?”

“Yes. It took some time before I even knew that it was something more and different. I love you as well Dean.”

“What does it say about me though, if an angel of the friggin lord can say ‘I love you’ before a basic human.”

Cas drops the items in his hands and backs Dean up until he’s flush against the wall. “I will not have you talk about yourself like that, you hear me? I have more than every right now to tell you that you are worthy and anything but basic. You are the Righteous Man Dean. You were the one who was chosen to be the vessel of heaven’s fiercest warrior. And yet you were even stronger than Michael and stopped the apocalypse with your own free will. You have saved the world countless times, as well as countless lives. You are an amazing son, big brother, and even more amazing man. I am beyond proud to call you my friend, my defender, backup, and partner in a fight. And I still do not understand how I became so lucky to win your love and call you my husband and mate today. So do not let me hear you speak about yourself in that way again. I meant it back then and I mean it even more today, Dean Winchester, you deserve to be saved. Is that understood?” Dean can’t find the words and just nods. “What made you bring this up?”

Dean’s able to make words now and tries to explain, “this is the end of our trip man. It’s been so much more than I ever thought I’d get to have, and that’s because of you. I’m worried I can’t show you how much you mean to me the way you can. I don’t know how. You are the most important thing to me Castiel. If I ever fail to show you or tell you that, know that it’s true. I just wanted to tell you before we went back to everyday life where things get messy and taken for granted. You know loving you has been as much of a learning curve for me as learning humanity has been for you.”

All anger leaves him and he knows how honest Dean is being with him, “thank you Dean. You are always the most important thing to me as well. We will both have to work on showing that in the everyday. Now, however, we should head home. We have a young lady that is waiting to watch cowboys and superheros with us,” he still has his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He gives a squeeze and then starts to walk back outside.

“Hey Cas,” Dean calls and he turns. “Michael has nothing on you.” The small remark makes Cas blush and smile shyly.

Another hour and they’re back on the road heading home after breakfast. They’re holding hands on the seat with the radio playing. “Dean,” Cas says turning the radio down and looking at him. Dean takes his eyes off the road to look at Cas. “How much longer do you want to drive?”

“What?”

“Are you enjoying driving or would you like to get home?” he smiles.

Something about the way Cas is smiling makes Dean curious about what he wants to do. “I mean, we do have plans to get to, right?”

“Very true, and Baby should have a rest before the next hunt.”

“You know, I love how you look out for her, babe.”

“Perhaps I should take over then,” placing a hand on Dean and one on Baby’s dash, Dean feels Cas’s grace and then he’s opening his eyes as they materialize in a small town about an hour outside of Lebanon. He looks over at Cas who looks a bit worn out but is smiling.

“You’re proud of yourself aren’t you?” he teases.

“Little bit. That felt good though,” he looks over and gives Dean a gummy smile.

“Rest while I drive us the rest of the way, babe.”

“Yes dear,” he says as he closes his eyes.

Pulling into the garage Dean parks and takes it in for a minute before he wants to wake Cas. His plan is foiled when Sam and Mary run out to meet them. He reaches over and tugs Cas’s arm, he opens his eyes as the family opens their doors.

“Hey guys!” Sam welcomes them home with a hug. They both hug him back tightly and then do the same with Mary. The door opens again and they see Claire.

“Come on dudes, we got flicks to watch. Don’t worry Dean I have a few chick flicks thrown in there too.”

“Be right there kiddo. Get the snacks ready!”

“Hey Dean do you have the book?”

“Yeah, in the trunk.”

“Ok. You guys were totally right about that store too, some weird things like,” Dean holds up his hand.

“Sorry man, not yet. Still have the rest of the day before work. We have a girl that needs to watch some movies.”

“Right. You guys have fun, mom and I are gonna head out as soon as we put this away,” he holds up the book.”

“You do that nerd,” Dean starts to grab their bags from the trunk but deciding nothing is so important it can’t wait til morning, he just closes the trunk and takes Cas’s hand. “Come on man, we have a movie date,” together they walk into the bunker and meet Claire in her makeshift theater for the day. She’s taken one of the spare rooms and set up a chair and couch, a projector on a table between them. Beside the chair is a stack of movies. “So what’s up first kid?”

“Can’t decide between Captain America and Miss Congeniality.”

“The first Captain America?” She nods. “Cap all the way then.”

“You’re such a fanboy Dean,” she rolls her eyes as she puts the disc in the tray.

“Says the girl that has it up first on the movies for today.”

“Whatever,” she sits back in the chair after turning the light off. They watch the movie in silence. Cas has his head on Dean’s shoulder while Dean has a leg thrown over the arm of the couch. Afterwards while Claire goes to switch the movie, Cas turns to Dean and looks at him closely.

“What’re you doing Cas?”

“You know, you look a bit like the Captain.”

Claire stops and starts looking as well, “oh damn, now you’ve ruined the whole thing for me. I used to think Chris Evans was hot.’

“You’re much more visually appealing Dean,” Cas says seriously.

“Aw thanks babe,” Dean leans in for a kiss.

“Oh gross, do not ruin movie day by making out,” Dean and Cas just smile. “No! Nope. Do not.” 

“Relax kid we won’t. But, uh, before you play the next one, you wanna tell us why you’ve crashed for the past week here?”

Claire sighs and slumps in the chair, “I wanna do this the way you guys do. Also, I, uh, wanted to ask you, if, well, if I could move in with you,” when they don’t respond right away, she thinks their answer’s going to be no so she starts talking, fast. “Right, like I said, just passing through and crashed. No biggie, maybe remember me on the next hunt, I mean I’m good, but I can,” She stops when she realizes Dean is saying her name.

“Claire,” he says again.

“Yeah?”

“Did you talk with Sam and our mom?”

“No. I, I wanted to talk to you guys first.”

They share a look before turning back to her. She squirms under their gaze until Dean ends the wait. “It’s ok with us. We’d love to have you here, but we still have to run it by Sam and Mom. They live here and have a say too. I don’t see them having any issue with it though.”

“Not that I’m not happy you want to move in here, Claire, but why not move back in with Jody?”

“She still has a normal life and only hunts part time. I want to do it full-time, but I want somewhere to come back to too.”

Dean smiles, “it is nice. And in the morning we’ll talk it over. Family meeting after breakfast. Deal?’

“Deal.”

“Okay, now hit play. We have to get back to work in the morning,” Dean says as he returns to his previous position, Cas leaning up against him, and Claire stretched out on the chair. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
